Missing Pieces
by CloakiSchemer
Summary: 'Out of everyone she enjoyed toying with your mind the most, Lavi' The team of exorcists head out on another mission after an unusual silence from the Earl "Bookman, Excorcist, Revenge. Allen, even if it's the wrong choice, you must let him choose" Rate T
1. Line Up

It's been a 3 years now since we joined the order and now all the events have taken us to a standstill. However why do I feel Lavi, no, my apprentice is keeping secrets from me as well now.

To Reader

_Just a message to say hi and all, this is my 3rd fanfiction... i think lol and it's my first on D-Gray Man :) I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. The story line I think is a little complicated, I tried to get as much detail as possible whilst keeping a simple side to it so you could imagine into it as well. I've rating it as T just in case lol. There is quite a bit of violence through out the story but I've restricted the language quite a bit, in some places I have tad gone higher in coarse language but I don't think it's too drastic. _

_****_

_Again I don't own any of the characters of D-Gray Man and please support the official releases._

_As for pairings, I don't think it's too drastic it's mainly strong friendship but Lavi and Allen have quite a few hints (which where not deliberate it just came out like that when I was writting it) ^_^_

_So yes, thats my little authors note and now onto the story._  
_Hope you enjoy it_  
_Cloaki :3_

**Squares**

By CloakiSchemer

* * *

**Chapter 1- Line up**

"_Allen! Allen wake up!" He continued yelling at the unresponsive body in his arms as he knelt on the shinny floor. The boy Allen, wearing his exorcist uniform loyal despite the accusations still._

"_Allen please wake up!" he yelled again shaking gently at his shoulders. The man felt the blood from the uniform soaking into his own clothes, staining his jacket. Allen's silver hair did not sway as he was rocked, for his blood turned to a crisp; holding it in place covering his frail, small, bloodied face. _

"_ALLEN!"_

"_You!" The man turned to see more people in the same uniform running up to the boy. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" they yelled pointing threatening weapons at the man._

"_Allen!" the man called again. _

"_Shut up! Get away you monster!"_

_The man shook his head. "No you're wrong!"_

"_GET AWAY!" the girl screamed again, as her green hair waved in her face as she shook her head. Lavi watched from next to Lena lee in his uniform and too checked on Allen. They both looked up to the man now forced away by Krory and Kanda. He was crying, but Lavi could see in the man's expression (as everyone of its kind have), that threatening smile lurking underneath. Lavi looked closer at the man. He was shaking, stuttering..._

_**Surely…..sometime…. the king will….**_

* * *

Lavi's eyes shot open at the call of his name. He looked up to see a gloved hand on his shoulder attached to that a smile on their face. The mouth opened laughing a little. "You dozed off for a bit there Lavi," smiling again.

"...Allen." Lavi groaned half awake, starring back at the 16 year old in his red lined uniform. He too smiled before trying to shake his head and figure out why his neck was so friggin' stiff.

'Figured'. They were still in the carriage on an average train on an average journey to find a major akuma sight or something average like that.

They weren't alone, Lena Lee, Kory, and Miranda where too sleeping in the seats next to them on the other side of the isle, except of course Bookman. '_Typical Geezer_' Lavi commented to himself and Allen smiled. "Geez how long have I been asleep?" Lavi asked rubbing the back of his neck relieving some of the ache. It felt like too long.

"I would have said around 11 or 12 hours." Lavi's eyes twitched. It was way too long; his body clock was probably all over the place now. "Fantastic" He sighed annoyed.

"I don't blame you" Allen started looking away from him.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Don't you remember?" Lavi looked at him blankly.

"The struggle we had just to get to the station." He remembered. As Allen started to explain the pictures came flooding back he turned away. So many God dammed Akuma and Road showed up again. Lavi couldn't remember much from battle, and for a good reason. Being Roads main target it wasn't easy, let alone getting out alive. It seemed Road was irritated how Lavi continued to succeed in her little games.

"- and out of everyone enjoyed toying with your mind the most." Allen felt disgusted as he said that looking back to Lavi. "What did she do?" Allen asked again.

Lavi saw in the corner of his eye that Allen's fists where clenched. Was he thinking to get revenge of something, and then too in the seat on the other side of the isle was Bookman listening in sneakily on the conversation.

"Whatever she did can't be that serious, I mean I don't remember a slightest thing so it can't have that much affect on me" Lying had become a much easier strategy for him than others.

"And you're innocence?" Allen asked looking to Lavi's side.

"Fine" he answered pulling it out the little hammer. That was at least the 2nd time it had been broken. "It seems to be changing each time." Lavi commented. When it had been destroyed the first time in the ark, the science division eventually (once settled in the new HQ) repaired it, but it changed from altogether into a mini axe. It worked exactly like the hammer; each end could grow to a ridiculous length. But he could also remove one of the blades to make it, well, safer if needed to transport on. Though it kept changing for each battle, as if Lavi could control its form as well. If this theory was correct he could but he hadn't had a chance to test it out.

Road recently had a go at destroying it, but instead it cracked. It seemed to be recovering itself and slowly it was forming back into its hammer form again? Lavi of course was a little curious but otherwise he didn't care as much due to the simple fact that he (and Bookman) where fine unless it would go into a blood style. Like Lena Lee.

However, it seemed that his innocence would have to save him first. Considering he wasn't having any experiences (like Allen's or Lena Lee's) before with the akuma or innocence this didn't seem too likely.

"Lavi?" Allen asked again with harsh breath drawn afterwards. Distressed. Lavi looked back, eyes locking and placed his hand on the top of his head messing up Allen's hair. "You worry too much. Get some sleep; you need it as much as I do." He said before turning away and shutting his eye. He felt Allen too move behind him getting a little comfier in the seat. Lavi reopened his eye to see Bookman in the same spot, his reflection staring right into Lavi's.

Lavi remembered the conversation he had with Bookman before they left.

"_Why do you think the Millennium Earl would keep such a small pathetic company alive? _

_Lavi, if you innocence does turn to a blood type we will leave immediately"_

"_I know," Lavi had answered._

Still staring Lavi's eye rolled back, into the nightmare.

* * *

_Well that's Chapter 1 finished please review and let me know what ya think XD Ahh apologies Lame start lol, it's gonna get better ^_^ well at least I think it does O_o *evil cackle* :3_

_CloakiSchemer_


	2. Think

**EDITED**

**I do not own D-Gray Man or any of the characters please support the official releases**

Thanks for the comments on Chapter 1! Here is 'Think' and I do apologies I am not best when trying to describe sound effects lol.  
Oh also I forgot to mention time line, I would say definitely after the Main HQ was attacked but all the Noah (excluding Neah of course) are with the Earl again. Please don't kill me if it's drastically wrong to your interpretation on the Noah-clan and all their abilities; I don't know if they've been discovered yet, I can't imagine they have yet in the Manga but oh well. Hope this doesn't but you too off :D  
Also there are some places in this chapter that I have made up! I don't mean to cause any offence to anyone and if there is a place with the following names, hey ho I'm physic XD

Cloaki :3

* * *

_From the bleak England Headquarters they had crossed over the channel to main Europe (arriving in France). From their they had taken several 'day and night' trains heading to Greece, continued through Turkey by foot and then another train down to India and a further ferry to Malaysia. Having crossed the Malaysian mountains they where planning to get a final ferry up to Da Nang, however, word had spread of 'bad luck' around that area and refused to sail up there. Instead the team got the nearest stop to Vietnam and continued heading up to Da Nang where they hoped to find the small village of Trang…_

**Chapter 2 – Think**

The small campfire continued to burn softer than before; as huddled around it the exorcists continued to sleep, except one. Lavi was lying on his back his hands locked behind his head for support and just gazed up at the stars. His mind wondering back as he saw one shooting past.

"_Make a wish Robin…!" _

_The red head had turned his head to the small girl next to him "R-robin?" he questioned. Looking at the girl. _

_She smiled. "Well I have to call you something" laughing a little and tilting her head up to the side. She looked up to the stars again. "It's just you didn't tell me your name before so I…"_

"_Robin, it's fine." The boy smiled at her._

_She looked back a little surprised "You mean it?" _

_The 13 year old stared back at her. "Absolutely" he smiled again closing his eyes innocently and tilting his head to the side. _

But when he opened them his memory had flashed as he suddenly remembered what had happened a few days later_. _

_The room was white from the site of cloths covering bodies. He stood in the doorway overlooking the rest of the world from a balcony. _

_**There there, I know how you feel… **__a voice in his head sympathized for him._

Lavi questioned the tone of it; remembering the chilling yet familiar voice speak to him again.

"_Who are you?" he remembered saying on their first meet._

_**Why, I'm you of course. Let me take over this one you've done well 24….**_

"Can't sleep?" He heard someone ask form across the fire. Lavi's eyes rolled open lazily. It seemed quickly shutting them and pretending to be asleep didn't fool Bookman. Who was he kidding! Bookman could never miss an action like that from anyone. Lavi cursed.

"Not with you always checking up on me… gez gramps whats the wrong now?" he groaned annoyed on having to actually be awake now and rolled onto his side to face Bookman. His arms flopped effortlessly to his side as he looked at him. The panda (with makeup hiding his lack of sleep) was now sitting up and eyes focused on the glowing embers of the fire.

"You've been acting strange these past few months. Everyone is noting it. _Especially _since we left HQ" he emphasised dropping his eyes on his apprentice's face. Lavi let out a slight sigh. He was wondering how long it was until Bookman would actually talk about it.

"Yeah and what do you think?" he turned on his back again continuing to look up at the night sky.

"I believe the cause is your innocence."

"So…?"

"I get the impression that you're hiding something from me- Are you afraid of me pulling you out of the organization?"

"It's nothing-" Lavi cut him off, to be honest he didn't know why he was acting 'strange'. He felt a lot lazier than before and the same nightmare over and over again was irritating. Having said that, normally it was the same as in completely identical to the ones before; but now... it seems to be moving onto the next chapter if that made any sense. Not taking his eyes of the sky Lavi had finally thought up a convincing idea hoping that (if successful) Bookman might lay off a bit. "Besides.." be started "the closer we get to Trang the closer we get to the akuma nest right? So someones gotta keep watch." he finally answered.

Bookman lowered his head "Either way daydreaming isn't going to help. Without actual sleep you won't-"

"Yeah yeah I know." Lavi cut off from Bookman's usual lecture, he wasn't in the mood. Rising to his feet and throwing his blanket to the side "Do you have any Fish Fuddle?" he asked searching in Bookmans brown leather bag full of small glass tubes and all sorts of medical equipment.

The Panda closed its eyes annoyed at his successor continuing to use childish nicknames of important plants. "Piscidia piscipula is it's correct name." Questioningly he opened them again eyes locked on him "Why?"

Piscidia piscipula, also known a fish poison and fish fuddle is a herb commonly used for easing pain and calming but most effectively keeping away persistent thoughts

"Geez gramps if I didn't need it I wouldn't be asking for it. I just need something to knock me out a bit." Lavi argued back pulling out a promising vile containing several dark leaves and closed off by a cork.

"Don't take too much" Bookman warned watching Lavi pull removing leaves. He frowned at him "Your supposed to brew them-"

"You said get to sleep. We haven't got long until sun light so.." he said lying back again and placing one in front of his nostrils breathing deeply before placing the other on his tongue. He coughed a little at the unusual perfume. Only a few seconds had passed and he already started to feel drowsy. After a while his eyes rolled back and-

* * *

-LAVI'S P.O.V.-

"_How is he Lavi?" I suddenly open my eyes to Lenalee's call. Crap I'm still here again. Okay just get a grip, what's happening... for all I know this could be a vision or something. _

_"Lavi?" Lenalee calling me again. Looking down I can see Allen's head in her lap as she kneels. I guess all I can do is help. I feel down to my waist and feel a pouch. It's the same Bookman gave me before we left for Trang. I pull it out and lay out the green cloth with all my medical equipment in it. It doesn't contain any herbs. Just empty viles. I guess Bookman wanted me to collect some on the way. Oh well._

_"It's not going to be easy." I warn Lenalee, just by looking at Allen I can tell there's no way he's going to last long I wonder if this is what state he was in when he lost his innocence. Tch. Now's not the time for that. "I'll do what I can for now but then we'll have to take him to-" I start to reassure her but something else grabs my attention. _

_The biggest mystery in this room. The man forced away like in every dream by Krory and Kanda continued yelling in protest._

_**"NO! YOU CAN'T! T-this is messed up! LET ME GO**__**!" **he screamed again. I couldn't help stare at the figure. _

_The** Noah**._

_I've never seen this one before. His face is concealed in the shadow of a balcony in this poorly lit hall and his clothes, they're very smart as if he had been to a ball; stained through it though I can see clearly Allen's blood. That guy..._

**_H__e's _**_the __enemy_

_I watch as he struggles. What is that? Out of the corner of the corner of my eye I swear I saw a hint of gold? Tim? No, its too small. There! I see it now, a golden chain clinging for dear life on its owner's waist coat. The question is though is what could be on the end of it? A weapon? I look closer but my view is cut offf as my eye follows the trail of the chain it seeps into a pocket. Damm. _

_Lenalee's still crying and calling out Allen's name, he won't answer though. I slowly turn my head to look at him again. His face is pale...no, it's too pale to be alive. Almost as if there's no life in it, like his soul was ripped out and standing in front of us all is-_

"_**Yu! Krory it's me!" **__the **Noah** screamed again. My eyes widen at the realistic sense of my theory. It couldn't be? Allen? No, what if it's a trap! What if it's Ne-' I stop my self. It couldn't be _

_I jolted my head to the other side back to Kanda and Krory and look closer at the pair. "Kanda! Krory! I think that's-" I hesitate. Allen's pulse- I can't feel Allen's pulse any more! _

_"Allen!" I yell skidding next to his side in my rush. I lean over him to see if he's still breathing. It's faint. _

_Lenalee's stopped crying. She might have calmed down a bit now._

"_Oi __Lenalee keep check of his pulse-"I stopped to look at her. She continues to sit there blinking slowly. _

_"Lenalee!" I yell. This is bad "Krory, Kanda! We gotta get out of here I've got a bad feeling about this." But they didn't answer. _

_They__ didn't even blink._

_"What's going on?" I question out loud to those that can hear me, as I wait for Allen's next pulse- _

_There was nothing. _

"_ALLEN!" I yell, shaking at his shoulders. 'Tch! Calm Down' I tell myself as I shut my eyes. It's an illusion! This is just a dream. I shake my head in disbelief before placing it into my hand. It feels like it's burning. _

_The room suddenly feels cold-_

_My eyes roll open at the silence. Head burning, ears ringing. I feel like I've just run 10 marathons nonstop. My __joints are stiff, and my body becoming heavier. "J-just a dream-" I tell myself and this world once more as my hands clench my head covering my cold ears. _

_A sharp ring brakes the silence, my eyes sharply open at this sound wave. A laugh as cold as this room runs throughout the whole palace. Laughing__ evilly "__**Funny… that's what I thought" **__it laughs again. I turn my head slowly to see the **Noah**, his head too lowered and grin shinning underneath gleaming. _

_**Times Up **_

_**

* * *

**_

:P So let me know what ya think XD

Thanks for reading and please review!

Cloaki


	3. Head Start

_The once dimly lit ball room suddenly turned cold, dark, and lifeless. Lavi grasped his hands -that gently shook in the cold- around his ears as his head continued to burn violently. _

"_It's just a dream" he whispered, forcing the phrase into his head. A cold cackle interrupted this cycle, as it rang out throughout the hall._

"_**Funny… that's what I thought" **__the voice finally spoke. Lavi turned his head to the direction of the voice that (dare he say) sounded slightly familiar. He could have imagined it_

_There in his gaze kneels the __**Noah **__his head lowered and shoulder shaking as he continued to laugh violently._

_He still looked hopeless though as if he had given up; His hands flopped effortlessly as he held himself above his heels kneeling on the floor. Lavi, his eyes heavy could just make out the glittering smile underneath his hair; flopped over his face. _

_The Noah stopped catching his breath whilst laughing inside. He rose to his feet. Tall. his original height breaking free from the two exorcists grip instantly and effortlessly. _

_It smiled. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter ****3 - Head Start**

**

* * *

**_Lavi cursed as his eyes suddenly started to get heavy as he drifted in and out of consciousnesses. When they focused again Lavi saw the __**Noah **__walking straight towards him. 'Crap' Lavi cursed again as his body froze and feet to weak to support him. _

_Lavi's gaze dropped to the floor. The sound of the Noah's footsteps getting closer and closer growing louder and louder. All Lavi could do was sit there. _

'_Crappp! Move!' he yelled at himself as his arms flopped to his sides losing all strength. His mind burned again as a high pitch sound screeched in his ears followed by a dragging repetition of the Noah's words, thinking over what he had said and other thoughts wound in as well_

_**LETMEGO…funnythat'swhatIthought…..g**__**etawayyoumonster…bookmendon'tdeservehearts….Lavi…..hmph,fantastic….don'tyouremeber…..why…Lavii….surelysomedaythekingwill….aren'tweyourfriends…..geezifIdidn'tneeditIwouldn'thaveaskedforit…sayingstufflikethat…..Lavihowcouldyou….Lenaleeyousawwhathappened…..….haha…..makeawishrobin…whatd'yamean…..WARISWAR…therethereiknowhowyoufeel….eversinceweleftHQ…THAT'SIT!YOU'REJUSTGONNAWATCHHIMDIE…..stupidLavi….Ibelievethecauseisyourinnocen….**_

"_Gahh….!" Lavi moaned in agony with the voices drowning his ears. "stop-!" Lavi begged unable to hear his own voice in the racket. It continued not seeming to take any notice of his screams. _

_**..ce…itseemstobechangingeachtim**_**e…Lavi…wh**_**….…hurryupandeararsethem…LAVIRUN…coffinsthemiddleofafuneral….thisisalosingwar….Don'thurthim…..pleasebookman…..Kaehuhmine's…thatwasapointlessinjury…..Alister…..whydidyoujustwatchhimdie….pleasedon'thurthim…..stopithe'sjustaboy…..whatsanakuma…youFAILEDasaBOOKMAN…..iknowhe'llbesafewithyou-**_

Lavi's head suddenly burst into pain like he had been stabbed with a thousand daggers all over his head and body. His eyes shot open as he panted quietly after having yelled at top of his voice.

A pair of feet hurried to his side grasping his shoulders catching him as his body collapsed in exhaustion. "Are you alright Lavi?" the voice asked concerned for his comrade. He slowly sat him up again, the limp body in his arms didn't respond much. Once at the correct angle Krory released his grip a little.

"Master Lavi?" Krory asked again at the sleeping body. Lifelessly Lavi tipped forward this time, his head lowered and hair flopping into his eyes. "H-hey?" Krory called again trying to wake him. Lavi didn't respond as Krory helped him again, his eye stayed half open exhausted, like he had been awake the whole night. Concerned he'd fall again Krory gently manoeuvred him over next to a tree and lied him back on it for support.

He stroked the hair out of his eye, still half open. He watched as slowly the eye closed and opened staring weakly at him "K-krow-san" he struggled. Krory nodded in relief. "Thank goodness" He closed his eyes whilst his fangs rested on his lower lip as he smiled deeply.

Lavi's eye gaining control wondered round the abandoned campsite. Allen, Lenalee, Miranda and Bookman all their stuff was gone.

Krory saw Lavi's faint but obvious focus on where the others had been sleeping. "Don't worry, the others left this morning." He reached over for a cup by the calm fire before placing a pan to boil water. "Bookman explained to us what happened and we agreed it would be best to leave you. Well, at least not alone. I volunteered to stay whilst the others decidedto leave for Trang." He poured some of the now boiled water into a cup and handed it to Lavi.

"Here, Bookman said it'd help" Lavi took the cup and pressed it against his lips. He could tell what it was immediately. He watched out of the corner his eye as he continued to gaze into the contents of the cup as Krory struggled to remember the directions Bookman had given him.

This so called medicine lying in the pathetic china cup could easily be identified as a poison. One that Lavi had experienced a number of times. It had no taste simply because the consumer would in to much pain to consider small gifts such as taste.

"_Child, when my time comes it shall be you who takes the title bookman. Even though you are put on the front line, you cannot afford to be forced into a bed at each battle."_

"Tch…shut up Panda" he said emptying the contents down his throat in one go. "Ahh! Master Lavi!" Krory suddenly jumped snatching the cup away that was specifically what Bookman instructed not to do.

Even that quantity or even a small amount in a syringe can knock someone out painfully. Normally because of this Bookman gave that same amount over a course of two 8 hours. Krory looked back at him suddenly "Are you alright Lavi-kun?" he asked a little shocked to see him… fine?

"Y-yeah" He finally answered gracefully removing his hands that where gently pressed on his lips. He looked on their tips, it was wet from the liquid 'I did drink it' he questioned rubbing the residue off with his thumb. "We should get going." Lavi said rising to his feet and packing his belongings into his sack before tying it and swinging it over his shoulder.

"A-are you sure you're alright" Krory asked catching up to Lavi as they started to walk away, Lavi turned to him and smiled with his eyes shut. "Absolutely." He turned back around as Krory caught up with him and continued along the path.

As they walked Krory continued to mumble innocently, making conversation to break the silence. One thing was for sure though; no matter how hard he actually focused on Krory's stories from his times at the mansion he would always hear that crisp, cold echo of the Noah's laugh running throughout his head.

Lavi didn't respond to anything, something more important to him (as his role of Bookman) was made apparent. The Job of recording something he had never come across before. And that was concerning the poison. For the first time ever Lavi was introduced to its taste.


	4. Attitude

¬_¬ I am going to be sooo glad when School's over… This is driving me insane!

Sorry for the late update but it's here now so enjoy :D

Um.. just a warning theres a bit of course language so just a warning

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Attitude**

* * *

The pair continued dully along the path in silence. Krory was still worried for his partner's health but, at the same time he trusted him as well. In the end it would be Lavi's judgement to if he was fit or not and then Krory's job to act on it.

Krory's eyes suddenly flashed opened and he grabbed Lavi by the scruff of his jacket "GET DOWN!" he yelled whilst throwing him off to the side. Less than a second later the area they were just standing in was blasted with a dark matter bomb.

'Crap! How did I not sense it earlier?' Lavi watched as Krory pulled out a vile of Akuma Blood. "It's not much but it'll do until I get my teeth into some." He said to Lavi as he pulled out his hammer from its pouch and started to climb a tree. Once up he peeped through its leaves trying to get a clearer view.

"What do you see?" Krory said reducing his volume to a whisper. Up ahead they were approaching a large hill and where it flattened he could see clouds of smoke rising. _'Trang's just on that corner_' he reminded himself seeing the coastline faintly in the distance.

"Bookman, come in Bookman. This is Krory speaking do you copy? Allen do you read me? Miss Lenalee? Miranda?" Krory called into his small black golem. Lavi landed his jump from the tree next to Krory. "I can't connect to them" Krory informed him. _'Crap this is bad_.' Lavi thought to himself.

"It's going to take as at least another 6 hours to get to Trang and maybe 2 to actually get to the Akuma if we run it" Lavi informed Krory as he lowered his head in thought.

"That only inquires if you are running. You still have your innocence."

"Oh.. yeah" He felt like a fool. "Thanks Krow-san" he said as he held out his hammer in front of him and dug the drum into the ground. Once positioning himself he reached a hand to Krory and commanded "Extend!" sending them soaring into the air.

They travelled north vigorously as the falling sun started to settle over on the west. As they travelled Lavi could see an unnatural shape of a cloud, or a wave? It almost looked too thick if that was possible. His mind flashed…

_'What is that..?' A young child no older than five asked as he stared into the blood filled sun falling down to the earth. He got out of his bed ignoring the flannel that fell off his singeing brow. He didn't stir, fixed in awe and beauty of it. _

_The boy walked to the square gap in the wall -a glass less window- leaving the screams of the sinful running out of fear. _

_Too young to notice his blood was boiling in excitement._

_A woman burst into the room but she did not disturb the boy from his stares as she screamed his name with eyes filled with her tears._

_'This child is the end of the world…' he heard a whisper in his ear as a father's arms enclosed around him. 'May God have mercy on us all?' he said holding the boy tighter as his bold exploded in him making him cackle manically he had never felt so excited, so alive. His eyes widened as well as sharpened at the sight. The thickness of the wave covered the entire sun destroying the light._

"Lavi!" Krory yelled breaking the concentration as a dark matter bullet cut across their path. Lavi opened his eyes back to reality to see dark matter bullets being sent everywhere and in between shots flashes of green and red deflecting them.

"That has to Allen and Lena Lee" Krory informed moving carefully on the handle to try and get a better view as they hovered above them. Lavi stopped the extension causing Krory to wobble a little but he soon regained his balance.

He looked over to Lavi in suggestion of a plan but stopped to see him shaking. "L-lavi are you al-right."

"A-ah" was the closest sound he could get to a yes. "J-just give me a minute" he winced over his shoulder with one hand gripped on the handle and the other wrapped on his shoulder trying to support himself.

For some strange reason he felt like his blood was boiling inside of his veins at the suspense, the recognition of the sunset '_End of the World...s-shut up!_' he thought to himself closing his eyes again shaking still.

His eyes opened at the touch on his shoulder. "Take us to the side, you're not ready-"

"Heh, don't worry Krory I'm as ready as I'll ever be for a long time.. trust me" he smiled weakly looking over his shoulder before turning back and controlling his breathing, slowly, calmly.

As he scanned the battle area and out of the corner of his bookman trained eye, he saw both Bookman's and Miranda's seals working in sync with one another with Miranda's healing and Bookman's invisibility.

Lavi twisted again to Krory "I'm going to have to shrink my innocence. No matter how I think it through I'll be defenseless each time no matter what-"

"I got it, I'll be your shield" Krory nodded cutting his sentence.

Lavi had heard a phrase like that too many times before...

_"I've got **your** back" a girl smiled at him.  
"If **you** need anything **you** know where I am" a kid saluted playfully.  
"We're **partners**after all" said a smiling general_

"**I won't let you touch him**" a woman stepped out in front of him.

**_Tch…Yeah right_**

"Is something wrong?" Krory asked pulling a confused look on his face. '_Crap I didn't say that did I?'_

"Oh, it's probably nothing" Lavi covered up smoothly. Krory nodded, "On your signal," he said slowly bringing himself onto his feet.

Lavi slowly rose to kneel on the thin handle balancing careful whilst watching, waiting for an opening. "Set… Now!"

He leaned to the right snatching the end of the handle and spiralled off it and dived to the ground. Ahead Lavi could see Krory holding off several of them.

"Dammit! There's way too many!" Allen yelled as he parried with another Level 3. He watched as it suddenly screamed and crumbled in front of him. Krory hopped off behind it. "Ha-ha, need a hand."

"Krory!" Allen smiled before suddenly twisting his head round quickly in search of Lavi. He lands his attack on another akuma before turning to Allen and giving him a wide grin with a thumbs up

"Let's do this" Krory smiled before biting another three Akuma and landing safely on the ground finding his next target as crowds of Akuma level's one and two continued to flood in.

"I guess this means we're getting close!" Bookman suggested, as he watched from within the cave.

"Ch-" Lavi moaned as he swung his hammer around whacking 4 sloppy level 2's in one go. '_It doesn't add up though. This isn't like the Earl at all.'_ Lavi thought again landing his attack on another nearby akuma, killing it instantly. All of these Akuma seemed dumb, if that was even the right word for it. Despite only being Level 2's they attacked just like a level 1! All their attacks are slow and completely off aim. And why here. _'….It seems too random'_

* * *

-2 Days Before-

"So the train company knew of the Akuma too… how irritating." Krory sighed as they continued down the abandoned train tracks.

Allen lowered his head in agreement, the tone of his voice low in lack of energy. "According to the conductor Trang should be around 44 miles." He raised his head again and pulled an unimpressed face. 44 miles was a lot longer than he thought.

The team continued walking for what seemed like eternity, but at the back watching silently observing. In the front where the adults, trailing behind out of fatigue the teenagers except.

"You're not struggling are you?" Bookman asked keeping his eyes fixed upon the others.

"I was just thinking" his accomplice started as he continued to trail next to him.

Bookman encouraged him "Go on…"

Lavi raised his head "Trang, why have I never heard of that village before."

"Wars can change towns"

"So why is no-one bothering to help."

"Why are you so desperate. As Bookman you must only observe the world and"

"Yeah yeah I know…."

* * *

Bookman's golem buzzed suddenly. "How come you're not in Trang."

"We were on our way to find you."

"What?"

"Trang is destroyed."

"No…" Lavi couldn't picture it. A thriving Trang after the war 5 years ago in which he -for records- stood in. Instead it was burnt to the ground, supposedly by the Earl. He lost his chain of thought as he quickly held his hand to the right side of his ribs; clenched it, and fell to one knee. "Dammit" he groaned, shaking a little as he felt blood oozing out under the bandages.

Maybe his wounds from his last battle with road still hadn't healed yet.

"LAVI LOOK OUT!" he heard Lenalee yell from above.

He quickly looked up saw the dark matter bullets heading towards him and darted out of the way. "What the-!" Lavi's eyes widened as he saw over his shoulder the bullets change direction heading straight for him again!

Lenalee turned at the sound of a large explosion to see smoke rising just above the trees where Lavi had been. "LAVI!" she screamed.

Miranda's eyes shot open and raised her head.

"What's wrong?" Bookman asked to her expression. She lowered it again.

"It's nothing I can't handle." She told herself and she shut her eyes again concentrating harder.

Lavi burst out of the clouds of dust and jumped into the trees. He knelt catching his breath back as the circles of Miranda's time reverse started taking affect, fading seconds after.

"Are you alright Lavi?" Lenalee asked hovering not too far away. He nodded rising to his feet his innocence held tight in his grip and eyes flickered at the sight.

It seemed like a standstill now.

Lenalee too noticed this "Why's it so… Quiet?" She wondered.

Literally, from around 49 akuma there was now, nothing. It could have been that they were performing a lot better, but somehow there was an eerie presence still.

"What is that?" Krory asked through the golem as he saw a large black cloud peering over the horizon. Lavi stood up and held his stance. That wasn't concerning him though.

"Allen, something walking towards us you're 11 o'clock." Lavi warned him through the golem

In front he saw a figure walking along the path. '_Is it one of the villagers?_' Lavi thought to himself. _'But surely they would have the common sense not to go to a big exploding forest_.' He looked closer trying to figure out a little more. But it wasn't easy, as a plain black coat cloaked him. Lavi cursed asking again raising his voice a little. "Allen? Is it an Akuma?" he turned to Allen.

"Give me a second!" Allen said as looked around with his left eye it was activated but there wasn't anything there. Lavi's gaze flashed back to figure but it was gone. "Allen?"

"I can't see anyth- gahh!" Allen cried suddenly. Lavi looked back to see Allen being lifted around 50 feet in the air above the figure by the scruff of his uniform.

"ALLEN!" Lavi yelled, he pushed from the tree aiming for the figure.

Allen weakly opened his eyes. It laughed to himself before tossing the unconscious Allen to the side focusing on the next exorcist. "Allen-kun!" Lenalee called taking hold of him breaking his fall from behind. As she was about to use her innocence to fly them safely to the ground. **"Foolish girl!"** she heard in a deep voice behind her. The next thing she knew she was flying into a wall and fast.

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer, Grow, Grow, GROW!" Lavi yelled behind the figure "Die" Lavi commanded. It quickly turned and blocked it his attack smiling. **"Why don't you!"** it yelled back sending Lavi flying up.

Lavi spiralled out of the hit and extended the handle of the hammer. He hooked it onto a tree below and shrank it sticking his leg out in front of him, aiming for the Figure as he rapidly dived to the ground.

"**Persistent aren't we."** It commented and then vanished from Lavi's view. 'What the?' Lavi stopped looking round for it thinking it'd be a trap.

Miranda clasped her hand to her eyes holding back several tears of distress. "Bookman! I can't reach them from here." She lowered her head into her chest. Bookman watched as Allen and Lenalee had crashed into the wall of rock in the distance.

Bookman spoke through the golem again "Hang on Allen, Lenalee." He said as he dashed out of Miranda's time dome. "Krory hold them off for a second." He ordered as he dashed past him.

"I understand" Krory replied following after him, attacking the Akuma blocking Bookman's path to the pair. When he arrived he found them both surrounded by rubble and piled on top of each other.

"I'll take Allen if you take Lenalee" Krory said still holding off some of the Akuma. "Right" Bookman agreed and he wrapped Lenalee's arms around his shoulders. "Let's go." Krory nodded and they dashed back. Bookman occasionally threw several needles at the Akuma still trying to block their path to the dome. Watching above was the figure from before.

It turned to see how the red-head was doing, and then laughed as he fell to the ground. It walked towards the exorcist sprawled out on the path with fallen trees.

"**Go on, crawl back to the magic dome. You're lucky you have that Miranda bitch. Otherwise you'd be freaking dead already**."

"Ya wanna bet!" Lavi answered back rising sharply to his feet.

"**DIE ALREADY!"** he yelled charging at him.

"Switch!" Lavi commanded throwing the hammer into the air and catching it as an axe. He smirked. '_I didn't think that'd actually work!_' and he looked back to the figure now metres away. "Now, grow, grow, Grow!" He yelled swinging the giant axe blowing the figure off guard and off its feet. Lavi span the axe around his body and in his hands. "FIRE SEAL! CONFIGURATION OF ASH!" he yelled hitting the figure with the end of the axe consuming it in a column of flames. "Check" Lavi laughed to himself slightly.

"Miranda how is everyone." Bookman asked as he placed both Lenalee and Allen next to him on the ground before turning and readying his stance to go and fight in their place.

"Fine for now, just give me a second and Allen with Lenalee should…" she started only to be interrupted as Allen sat up instantly. Allen reached for the back of his head and rubbed it curiously "Ow my head…" he moaned then questioned "What happened?"

Bookman pressed on him "What did you see Allen? We have to know what we're dealing with if we have any hope of coming out alive." He said raising his tone a little. Lenalee now was awake and moving her arms and legs. They were a little stiff but she could manage.

"I don't know, it was like a level 3 but it's figure and attitude is much more.. Human, like it still had its whole life implanted in it?" Allen struggled to describe it "What was stranger was that it doesn't seem to have any traces of the Earl, meaning something else lead it here."

Krory leaned in "And the other Akuma?"

"In sync with him."

"So we have an akuma that seems to be controlling a vast amount of others in its own will?" Bookman confirmed as Allen nodded.

"Could it be the reason that Trang was destroyed?" Lenalee wondered out loud listening on the conversation.

Allen turned to her "It – " he was suddenly interrupted as a large cry and crash was heard outside the cave.

"Lavi…?"

* * *

AN - Thanks for all the support I'm getting! Please let me know what you think wether you like, don't like the story, if I'm keeping the characters in character and so on! :D Thanks again and please review! Love Cloaki xx


	5. Judge

Hello Readers!

Yep Chapter 5 now and I hope you like it, thanks for the reviews :) If you're new to this story then welcome and please feel free to leave me a review. Let me know what you think x

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Judge**

* * *

"Do you understand?" Lavi raised his head to see the finder he had been following stop in front of him. They had been walking through numerous alley ways and turned many times throughout the maze of the European Branch.

"Uh? Sorry I blanked." Lavi made up he could've sworn he was in Vietnam right now. He would have scratched the back of his head casually whilst pulling a large grin (and at the same time an apologetic one) if only a large brown file was secured in his hand. He hadn't noticed it before.

He removed it from behind his head and held it in front of him. Opening it there lay a summary page on top.

Name -  
Type - **NOAH**  
Height; 5'10" (179cm)  
Weight : 136 lbs (62kg)  
Prison Code – NU00

_'Jeez not here too'_ he cursed. With a file like this it was obvious he was about to perform an interrogation. He glanced over the papers again whilst walking along side the finder. He led him into a room with a table against the glass mirror window, and wires running up the wall recording to a microphone In the other room. Lavi saw the subject already in a chair waiting.

He was sitting in a beam of light under the only light in the entire room of darkness. Not too far away was a table in which Lavi could work with.

The subjects head was drooped into his chest and hair covering his eyes (a typical **Noah** look). Lavi stood in front of the glass his eyes returning to the contents of the file quickly giving glances to those also in the room before reading on. "Has he said anything?" he then asked the finders supervising him.

"Nothing at all" they hesitantly replied.

_'Nothing?' _He questioned '_Sitting in the dark technically is enough to drive anyone insane, although, this is a _**Noah**_ we're dealing with. Darkness is where they live' _

"It's strange…It seems he was still in shock from what's happened." Another informed Lavi which is when he saw it.

Lavi's eyes bulged at the end of the list about 1/3 of the way through the file -5 pages in- lay a list labelled 'CHARGES'. The first being all the charges all **Noah** have, then those against the positive use of innocence and then finally at the bottom.

**_'The Murder of Exorcist ALLEN WALKER'_**

Lavi remembered running into Allen in the grand hall and there was the **Noah** indeed in shock. He had killed Allen.

"Are you alright to do this?" the finder asked again at Lavi's pale face. He took a while to respond but soon after nodded.

The number 1, no, the only rule of interrogation was that if you had a personal attitude with the subject beforehand you wouldn't be fit for the process, due to the risk of biased results.

"Lavi, he might mess with your head… be careful-"

"I will, start the tape as the door shuts please." Lavi walked to the door separating the room and the cell. Bookman was obviously not around and he was the only one skilled and experienced enough to do it.

Unlike laws there was nothing a **Noah** could swear on to tell the truth, so the trick was to find out when he was lying and telling the truth.

He shut the door. And walked silently to the table opening the file at the first page in there again.

He read aloud for the recorder "Interrogation number 34521X under the Black Order European Branch. Now then lets start with the basics. What's your name?"

**"….."** The** Noah** didn't respond to his question or even his presence.

"Okay, so what can I call you?"

He chuckled a little out of annoyance **"You know my name, you know all about me already."** He said through gritted teeth.

Lavi sighed, "You're right, I know" he lied "but I want you to tell me." Usually psychopaths would give themselves an imaginable character, Lavi wanted to see what the **Noah** could do.

He shrugged turning his head to the side **"You wouldn't believe me."**

Lavi sighed putting his hands into his pockets and leaning on the table. "Try me." he said leaning back a little more. His head was burning, he didn't think this was going to work at all, his mind was too focused on Allen, not only that but how he got here.

_'Think Lavi, we where in Germany for the ball and.. but where were the guests for the ball, the place was deserted. Who picked us up? When's Allen's funeral'_

The Noah raised his slightly with his hair still covering his face, he smiled and slowly turned his head back to Lavi. Lavi watched his growing smile and tried to make eye contact behind the wall of hair, but he couldn't get the image out of his mind when the **Noah** was screaming. It almost made him think that the** Noah** was Neah_. 'Focus'_ he told himself.

**"My name is…."**

"Hang on Lavi"

Lavi raised his head suddenly he suddenly heard Allen's voice.

"A-Allen?" Lavi murmured.

**"There! You heard it too? Ha-ha I knew it, he's not dead?"**

Lavi watched as the** Noah** rose from out of the chair. He looked behind him hoping to see some of the finders running from the recording room try to restrain him, but he saw the cold abandoned ballroom hall again. And there to his side was-

"Allen!" Lavi yelled as he dived next to him, it was just like in the dream except his skin was colder.

**DON'T TOUCH HIM!**

He heard a scream in front of him. There stood the **Noah** before mouth gaping and breathing hard out of rage or dare he say confusion as well.

Just a moment later the **Noah** screamed running towards him. Lavi backed away letting him take Allen, wanting to see what he truly wanted as his role of Bookman. But his target wasn't him at all.

"GAH!" Lavi choked as the **Noah **grasped Lavi sharply by the neck and dragged him rapidly on the floor behind him before whacking, then holding him against the brick wall.

Lavi struggled under his grip "W-w-who-" he weakly opened his eye his hand clenched on the **Noah's **wrist trying to get him to stop but he only squeezed tighter. Lavi's body squirmed as he grasped trying to break free, pushing his head up to stretch out his neck. His body felt heavier '_Just a dream…'_ he recognized the surroundings; it had to be a dream like the one before. '_Come on you idiot wake up!' _Lavi thought to himself.

**Not even she can save you now**

Lavi's eyes rolled open and he saw the figure from before holding him up.

**"Some Challenge you where"**

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He heard the familiar voice yell. 'Allen?' Lavi questioned and before he knew it he was falling once more.

* * *

"LAVI!"

"Allen-kun wait!" Lenalee yelled behind him as Allen raced out of the dome. As soon as he exited he stood there in shock at the sight. The majority of the forest in the crater they were in was knocked down and in the blood-filled sunset the cloud growing larger and larger.

Miranda gasped, "Something's wrong…" she murmured to herself.

"What is it?" Bookman then asked now all eyes on her.

"Lavi's Time Record…. It's melting?" she continued to stare at the rings of innocence each one a different partners. Whilst all of them where performing accordingly there was one that almost refused to spin? It grew into a lubricant that slowly stuck to the surface of the innocent disk and started to slip off sinking into nothingness below slowly. Her eyes widened "It's not taking effect on him!" she exclaimed to the others.

Bookman lowered his head racking his mind for a plan whilst Krory checked up on Lenalee, her face full of regret and concern for her nakama.

"He'll be alright." Krory comforted her placing a gloved hand on her shoulder. But behind Miranda could only burry her head again into her chest. It was much worse than not taking any effect on him.

_'Dammit, where are you Lavi?'_ Allen cursed twisting his head from side to side desperate to find him.

There in the middle lay Lavi, arms and legs spread apart submerged in the debris around him. The figure walked and once next to him again. lifted its leg 180 degrees above Lavi and slammed it down into Lavi's chest. From the force of it Lavi's arms and legs flopped into the air as blood splurged out of his mouth, trailing down his face.

He then forced his hand next to his neck and holding the scruff of his scarf and uniform raised him off the ground, Lavi didn't respond.

**"Some challenge you where"** he sounded almost disappointed and turned with him and started walking back dragging Lavi behind him.

Rage, anger and hate suddenly filled Allen clenching his fists he suddenly charged at the figure. "You'll pay for that!" he yelled with crown clown already positioned ready to slice at the figure. The figure turned just in time and jumped out of the way leaving Lavi helplessly fall to the ground. Allen pushed away the figure further knocking back his hood at one point.

Once clear he jumped back down next to Lavi. "Hang on Lavi." Allen told him as he pulled Lavi onto his back. He didn't say anything, his breaths strained and varied.

The figure balanced himself, swiftly pulling his hood back up. **"Go on; take the little junior but time and time I'll be coming back for him. Especially if he wants to see her again."** Lavi's eyes weakly opened and he grabbed Allen by the arm.

"Wait," he groaned in his ear. The figure watched as the pair slowly came to a stop and Lavi climbed off him. He laughed.

"Lavi this is what it wants!" Allen warned him but Lavi didn't answer him.

**"It's as I thought. You're addicted" **The figure laughed darkly.

Lavi gritted his teeth in annoyance and pain.

"Lavi what is he talking about?" Allen asked who was a bit shocked that Lavi was addicted to something, or even someone. "Who Lavi?"

**"Who indeed?"** The figure teased. **"You didn't tell them?" **

"Shut up"

**"You know it's pointless as well, just trying to watching your life slip by."**

"SHUT UP! Ngh.." Lavi groaned as his throat began to ache.

Allen had never heard Lavi talk like that tone before, Lenalee listening in on the ear piece recognised it just like the time she wouldn't stop being upset when Allen wasn't there. When Lavi was in so much pain too. It was frightening.

**"My Lavi, hasn't time changed you" **the figured teased again.

"Tch-Don't mess with me!" he yelled scrambling out of Allen's grip.

**"Oh but I love it!" **it laughed again. Lavi yelled as he charged at the figure again. He stopped though as Krory caught him in his fall.

"Move… Krory…I have too…ngh"

"Not in this condition. You're wounds go really deep."

"You're wrong. Crow-san" Lavi protested in speech but his body had given up on him. Or at least that was what Krory had thought.

"Oi Lavi!" he called to him as he fell catching him in his arms and shaking him gently his eyes only seeping open. _'I have to get him away from here'_ he thought in his head. If Allen saw Lavi like this he probably wouldn't concentrate enough on the battle. He suddenly lost his chain of thought with an excited cry above him.

**_"Exorcists! EXCORCIST!"_** Krory and Allen looked up to see the swarm was now standing above them. There was at least over 200 around them, enough to make a town-

Allen shook his head and then lowered it in shame. These where the lost souls of Trang they were too late to save. Snapping himself out of it he looked back to the figure, but he was gone.

"Crap this is bad!" Allen cursed his head violently searching for the figure.

**_"FIRE!"_** The leader level 3 cheered as he pointed at the exorcist and they where sudden showered in purple.

* * *

"Allen-Kun, Krory!"

"Lavi!" They yelled from the dome.

Lenalee bit her lip and squatted to the floor. "Tch, I have to help them!" she yelled lifting her head and pushing off the ground her dark boots activated.

"Miss Lenalee!" Miranda called after reaching out from where she was sitting. Bookman too ran past Miranda.

"I'll be back" he informed her over her shoulder but his path was suddenly by several level 3 akuma. He stopped and let the akuma have their last laugh at him as he pulled out his scrolls.

* * *

"Krory!" Allen yelled from under the blanket of bullets

"I'm Fine!" He yelled with his cloak pulled over his head protecting both him and Lavi. He looked down on the lifeless figure his mouth slightly ajar as blood continued to trickle out of it.

Looking down on him at this angle he could also see something growing on the left side of his face just underneath his left eye but the light under the cloak was too dim to make out.

His thought was lost when a large crash was heard from where Bookman and Miranda where. His original plan was to get him up there and hopefully be safer but it seemed that it wouldn't be the best idea now.

The shower started to slow down and throw off at different angles. "That must be Lenalee!" he informed his sleeping comrade. As the bullets started to clear Krory made a dash out and to the side of the crater. No one saw him. He sighed relieved.

"Kr-Krow-san"

"Lavi? Are you alright?" he asked as he slipped him out of his arms and rested him against the wall of the crater. Lavi didn't answer.

"Go, the others need you."

He protested "But you-"

"I'll be fine here, I'll put a barrier seal up so they won't find me."

Krory looked from Lavi to the Akuma back to Lavi and the akuma struggling to make up his mind.

"You have to go," he said shuffling back weakly from him, trying to get comfier. "Otherwise, if you stand at the edge now with nothing around you they'll suspect you're hiding or guarding me ngh-" he suddenly groaned.

Krory dashed to his side to see him now covering his waist on his left side with his right arm. Krory put his hand on top of Lavi's encouraging him to let him see. He saw the bandages around his waist turn crimson again. Krory remembered how he got that wound from Road at the station right after he had woken up from the battle in his mind again.

* * *

**"Two on one now is that really fair"** Tyki pleaded as Allen and Lenalee fought with him ignoring his comment **"Yo, Wisely you wanna help out here?" **The **Noah** asked another as he pushed Allen away.

**"Nah I'll pass, fighting's not my thing"** he excused supporting his head on his hand, and positioning his elbow on his knee as he sat crossed legged on a rock watching the fight. He watched as the sharp toned exorcists danced with the akuma he had summoned to do his fighting for him, and how the older Bookman defended him as well. He could see the same thought written on all their faces, survive.

He sighed **_'Pitiful' _**And leaned back on the stone to see Road, hovering in the air on Lero. This was at least the 5th time he had heard of her wanting to fight with the Junior Bookman, and he didn't dare read her mind of what she was planning. That look on her face was enough. **_'Jeez scary,'_** he thought to himself. For sure he didn't want to be the junior yet at the same time –

He watched as the Junior Bookman started to drop altitude and fast. **_"Oh my.. He could die from a fall like" _**he sighed not at all caring as he watched the show.

Road then swiftly flew down and broke his fall. Wisely only smiled **_'Oh? Now I'm curios' _**he hopped down gracefully and met where Road and Lavi landed.

**"How!" **

He heard her yell. Not saying anything he hid behind a nearby tree and watched. The Bookman was pinned to another tree through tuffs of his uniform and sometimes his own flesh.

**"HOW!"** She yelled again. Unsheathing his knife. As always, Road would make the deal with her games and having never seen the knife in Road's possession before Wisely assumed it was the Bookman's.

She walked closer to Lavi holding the blade dangerously close to his neck and lifted it so his eyes met with hers. **"How…"** she whispered sinisterly now enough for him to hear. **"How do you keep on getting out?"** All he could do was stare at her.

She dropped the knife letting Lavi's head dropped down freely out of exhaustion. She took two steps away before twisting fiercely and slicing at Lavi's chest again and again. Lavi's head tilted up drawing short breaths as Road lashed at him.

Wisely felt sorry for him._ **'he's probably still dazed from Road's dream world'**_

She then stuck it hard into his gut. Lavi's eyes widened as he gasped and his eyes rolled shut again as he moaned trying to control his breathing.

"LAVI!"

Krory and Bookman saw him with charged up at her and Wisely was sure to stay out of their way. In front of him though Lero pulled a concerned and irritated face at him. He soon received the Earl's message aswell.

**"Ug…Fine"** he responded to Lero's glance. **_'Dammit and just as it was getting interesting'_** **"Go on Lero, take us back."** Wisely moaned moving the turban over the eye again. **"Tyki! Pack it up."**

**"Tch, already?" **He called down annoyed.

**"Yeah that's what I thought." **Wisely too moaned as he stepped over the stunned Bookman. He sighed annoyed looking down on him. It seemed the Order still didn't know most of his powers and to be honest he wanted it to stay that way.

"You're not going anywhere." Wisely heard in his ear, he looked over his shoulder seeing Bookman pressing one of his needles against his neck. Wisely laughed.

**"Just watch" **He smiled lifting his turban slightly off his head revealing the centre eye. It glared at Bookman and suddenly flashed a white light stunning him. Wisely knocked Bookman's hand away and Lero already had Road protesting on the broom with Tyki waiting for them at the ark gate.

"WAIT!" Allen called after them but they were gone.

As Road vanished Lavi helplessly fell to the ground falling flat on his face. Krory and Lenalee tended to his wounds mainly on his chest and washed his blade.

"It'll be a while before he wakes up" Bookman informed them whilst Allen held his arm around his neck supporting him as they walked to the others. "Miranda will be meeting us at the 3rd station from here." He said again breaking the silence.

"Why…why does she always go for Lavi?" specifically the day before Lavi had warned them that should they run into Road he would be probably be taken into her little game world again.

* * *

Krory had remembered Miranda saying that the time record wasn't taking affect on him, but he didn't think It'd be bringing back previous wounds as well! Lavi threw Krory's hand away from him. "G-Go!"

He hesitated once more. "You sure you'll be alright." Krory stood up taking his last look at him as he started to place his hands together to form the seal.

"Yeah, just go." Lavi performed several hand signs and charmed several words that even Krory couldn't recognize. With out looking back he leaped back into the battlefield._ 'Stay alive Lavi'_

Lavi tilted his head back and sighed out relieved. He was safe for now. He watched aimlessly as more Akuma passed him; some stopping thinking they missed something others completely ignoring him.

Then there out of the corner of his eye he noticed it. The same seal as his -but hiding something else.

**"Well well well, this is a shock. Sitting on the bench where you won't get in the others way are we? Isn't that noble of you. But-" **Lavi moaned suddenly as he was grabbed the scruff of Lavi's uniform holding him , **"did you forget that you taught me how to make this barrier and how to look for it?" **the figure asked revealing himself by walking out of his own as he continued to hold Lavi in the air.

Lavi struggled to speak "N-No" he groaned not in pain, but answering his question. The figure remained quite expecting an explanation.

"I knew you would track it to find me," he panted struggling "so I gave you a clue."

**"Why," **Curiosity overwhelming the figure. What was going through the Bookman's mind. It was to die for.

"Because I need to talk with you." Lavi looked down at him from the corner of his eye again and winced as the figure shook him –as his frail wounds could rip at moment- burst into hysterics. Lavi reached up sneakily to his scarf and tugged it off lightly.

"Oh don't you worry, we'll do plenty of that" he laughed darkly as he charged out of sight, leaving the red soaked scarf to float aimlessly to the floor...


	6. Bluff

I've have only one exam left! So expect more chapters more frequently! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Bluff**

* * *

"**A Riddle?"** Tyki looked at the other Noah's around the table blankly before leaning back in his chair again.

It was a dull new room -not being too different from the previous hall to be honest- and they were expecting to have Dinner soon. Tyki not changed from the clothes he was fighting in earlier, Road already dressed for it with Wisely and Devit and Jasdero snoozing at the table in the closest thing to formal for them where the only ones currently in the room.

Tyki sighed pulling a Koi bone out of his teeth. **"You know I'm no good at them."** He moaned

"**Anyway, isn't riddling and mind tricks your department Road?" **Wisely questioned opposite Tyki as he leaned on his hands resting them on table again.

Road as she sat sideways in the Earls red cushioned, gold framed, grand and elegant chair. Fit for a **King**. Too tired to sit neatly and crossed dressed in her simple short white dress she flopped her legs over the side of the chair and gazed up at the candles glowing above them in the chandaleir and sighed **"No…"** she teased **"you just need a brain" **

Wisely smirked and Tyki groaned annoyed cursing her to shut up under his breath.

"**Fine let's hear it again" **he said standing up and out of his chair heading to the window whilst putting a cigarette to his mouth. He stared out of it to the purple atmosphere that contained them in this world.

"**Let me see"** Road sat up thinking of it once more. **"Thirty-Two pieces stand in rows, moving spaces as time goes.."**

Tyki smiled **"Poetic"**

"**Which in your terms also means sadistic"** Wisely murmured underneath his breath but enough for the others to hear. Tyki ignored him again. "**Ug I hate poems" **Wisely moaned hitting his head on the table in despair. He suddenly jolted upright feeling a hand on his shoulder.

It was Sheryl. "**Is there more to it? I'd like to see how it ends"**

Road smiled **"I'm sure there is"**

"**Moving spaces? Like a game perhaps." **Sheryl suggested immediately Jasdero and Devit's ears propped up like a pair of dogs.

"**Thirty two…thirty two..I wonder." **Devit aimlessly repeated pulling a thinking pose as he stroked his chin; Jasdero laughed hysterically banging his fist on the table jolting the entire cutlery. Tyki and others stared at him, not surprised of his sarcasm but the fact that he was paying attention.

"**If it's a game then 16 on each side. Right?" **Wisely suggested, as Tryde, Mercym, and Fiddler appeared taking their places but remained standing.

**"Ahh..." **Sheryl smiled. **"That is implying that there are two of them, what if there are more?" **He said now walking gracefully to his place next to his son.

**Indeed. **The Earl suddenly appeared in the room, with his cool smile as if he had been listening the entire time. Those sitting rose out of respect suddenly and Road hopped out of his chair cheering **"Lord Earl!" **her smile gleaming.

**Now then let's see **He said counting with Lero all the number of members now at the table, several where still missing including Mightra and Lulubell however this doesn't seem to disturb him.

**Now tell me, Little Road, where did you hear that from? **The Earl sat in his chair looking at Road through the corner of his glasses.

She laughed playfully leaning on the arm of the grand chair "**The Junior Bookman" **she sang.

The Earl was silent. The tension immediately started to build. _**'Did he disapprove of it?**__' _Tyki wondered to himself.

He suddenly laughed questioningly **Oh? Is that so… you've been playing with him, have you? **The Earl finally said now twisting his head to face her.

"**Geez when has she not?" **Wisely laughed to which Road simply stuck his tongue at him.

"**So! Do you know it?" **Jasdero asked leaning forward to face the Earl.

**Of course. **He smiled leaning back into his chair. **Lullaby or prayer, up to the player.** His hands now locked together. **I would sing it but the last time I heard it was over 2000 years ago and even my memory isn't that strong. **He sighed leaning back comfortably into his chair.

"**What does it mean though?" **Road whined twisting her head to the side and the Earl chuckled.

**All in good time, now if everyone's here we may as well start. **

Road huffed, pouting a little; annoyed she wouldn't get all the gossip instantly. She started to turn as the others took their seats.

**Oh ho and another thing, it would be in your best interest not to play with him again **Road turned again on her toes and stomped her foot in a rage.

She whined again louder "**Ehhh? Whyyyyyy? You said I could do anything I want and-" **she stopped seeing his eyes stare at her. She had never seen that look before to herself but she knew well what it meant. She silently walked to her place.

Devit and Jasdero laughed to themselves, **"Some ones in trouble tehehehee" **They laughed, cooed and chorused.

* * *

Lavi groaned, his voice strained as he staggered to his hands and knees. "Ppplease…ngh- St-stop" he groaned with the little strength he had left, too tired to keep his eye open. The figure simply walked up to him and kicked him hard in his stomach again forcing him to the floor and lying on his side. He winced "Who are you?"

"**What? You really don't know?"** The figure almost laughed as he crouched down next to the tattered body. Lavi opened his eye looking up at the figure first and then the area around him.

'_D-Dammit'_ he cursed, his eye was too blurred in exhaustion, unable to recognize where he was. He could only make out the black sky a blurred portrait of the hooded figure still and a vast amount of brown and green.

The figure continued to squat as he waited for the exorcist to take a guess. "tch… I've been Bookman for over ten years...you could be anyone" he said trying to push himself up again twisting careful with his fractured body.

The figure jumped to his feet. **"OH! I didn't know you had it in you a lazy attitude like that. What you mean to say"** It spat through gritted teeth as he suddenly clasped his clawed hand around the back of Lavi's head. He lifted him in his grip off the ground and slowly clenched tighter and tighter. Lavi couldn't help yelling as his body too weak to fight back. **"Is that I….could be anyone that you've killed in the past years?" **He finished.

"N-no..." Lavi begged not only for the pain to stop but the accusations as well.

**"Someone who simply stands and watches is as good a murder." **The figure commented as well but Lavi didn't respond about from his cries.

_'O…open my eye-Dammit!'_ he cursed himself as the pain had forced him to shut it. The bloodshot eye slowly opened again and he saw approximately four miles away the rise of a mountain. _'There, that has to be the crater.'_ He concluded. He saw faintly purple shooting in and being reflected out again. _'At least they're still alive'_

The figure didn't see him respond to his comment so squeezed tighter. Lavi's eye shut again instantly and his mouth gaped open and his head burned. "S-STOP GAH!" He couldn't help but scream as he tried to reach to the figures arm in some attempt to stop him.

"**Tch… you make me sick Deke." **He said throwing Lavi hard to the side. He aimlessly rolled and tumbled before his path was blocked by a tree.

Lavi didn't even dare open his eyes again. He knew who it was in front of him. It all made sense now. He slowly curled up into a ball and rocked to position himself onto his knees, and tried to bring himself to stand hesitantly; supporting himself against the tree.

"I'm sorry…" he could only whisper. Lavi always knew that there was possibility that the people and wars he recorded could always become akuma; he just prayed it wouldn't ever happen.

"**Sorry? You watched me die, and all you can say is SORRY?" **He yelled. Lavi straightened or tried to pull himself up to face the General he once severed as a hard working Private. He was ready to accept the price.

"**HOW F***ING DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" **Raged the akuma repeatedly punched Lavi who tried his best to remain standing as he fell back against the tree, each punch brought the memories flooding back. The ink that he was trained to wash away flooded his mind once more.

"**You watched me die"** the figure cursed as his punches became harder but slower **"And Kelre had to suffer for it!" **

Lavi didn't struggle taking every hit and remained silent, making sure he remained standing shifting his feet out to give him a better stance. He deserved this.

He remembered their first meeting, a boy no older than he was at the time in a scraggy army uniform saying that one day he would succeed his father and become the Greatest General there ever was in Vietnam against the Thai's that continued their blood thirsty battle for land. The Great General Grex he was called or Triple G.

He bit his lip as Kelre (Grex's younger brother) an exact look alike almost knew exactly not to trust him in the first place. It was only when he faked his death that the Junior Bookman was free of this 'bond'. But he had failed.

Before he knew it Lavi was held up against the tree by his neck and had clear view of the Akuma under the hood. Grex trapped in Kelre's akuma body yet he had the same eyes as before. Lavi remembered that same stare of confusion hate and misery that Kelre had given him at his brother's funeral; it seemed a hood wasn't enough to disguise Lavi back then.

The akuma stopped, holding his final blow as it started to rain heavily.

Lavi smiled as blood trickled out of his mouth. "So, it really is you Grex"

**"Did calling you by your name give me away?"** he asked still holding his punch ready to strike at any moment at the Lavi still held up by his neck against the tree.

Lavi lowered his head, avoiding eye contact. "That…. And the fact you couldn't kill me."

Grex threw Lavi to the side and sent the punch that he was charging through the tree, savaging the top half and letting it fall to the ground.

Lavi struggled to sit himself up again as he watched his old friend remove the scraggy, old army cloak and revealed his new form to the Junior Bookman.

Lavi tilted his head back struggling to breathe. "How…. Did you get this powerful."

The akuma didn't turn, continuing to stare at the beheaded tree.

"Normal Level 3's…that's you by the way.." He summed up so Grex could understand. "They don't have control like you do… They get revenge, but never can-"

**"I made a deal with someone."**

Lavi's eye suddenly focused on him "What kind of deal." Lavi's toned changed; it had to be the Earl he was talking about.

**"Revenge."**

"Grex, what did you do." He ordered to know.

The akuma slowly turned to face the Bookman and through his tainted blue helmet as dark as death he spoke. **"The Earl gave me power, as you say to do things I shouldn't do… to raise a new army of the dead, get my revenge on my home town-"**

"Why…!" Lavi yelled leaning forward in anger -his hate for humans with their ideas of greed and revenge reminding him of when he was a younger Bookman- before suddenly clenching his stomach. '_S***' _he winced at the pain.

**"When Kelre knew the truth of you, no one would listen, the war we died in was for nothing and the whole of Vietnam turned on each other, all trust was lost."**

The pair remained silent as the darkened clouds above them finally started to break chucking it down with rain. Lavi smiled keeping his cool. "So you destroyed it all. Most Akuma do that anyway so was there anything else." Lavi groaned as he smiled.

The akuma remained silent before looking down at his hand. He suddenly shot a bullet of darkmatter but continued to hold it in his hand. It turned into a scroll and then sank into his palm; engulfing the akuma's clawed hand in a purple fire.

Lavi's eye widened at the sight of it, he had never seen something like this before.

The akuma then looked over his should and saw Lavi shuffling a little out of fear at the sight of it, he leaned back, his arm outstretched above his head as he tried to reach for the hammer. He grabbed it but the akuma already had his hand on his chest.

Lavi's body froze suddenly he couldn't move. He couldn't even blink. His eye wondered to the akuma now above him and he began chanting something-

_**Vyag mtu wyiez mtim wyaq uift buiv**_

Lavi didn't understand what was going on but he saw a pentacle start to grow around the akuma's hand. Lavi's head tilted back in pain! It burned through his body.

_**ma mtu taoy qteft nyezwd od wyeuv**_

He squirmed more and more yelling reaching for his pathetic hammer, he could feel his blood rushing to his head and watched helplessly as his veins and blood started to turn black as the pentacle devoured it now spinning slowly around the akuma's hand and glowing purple.

_**E foydu lao zaq mtyaoqt zewtm izh hil**_

Lavi's body was going numb, he felt his head was spinning as his body was being plagued by the akuma's curse run through his body, now his open wounds out of reach of the pentacle (like the shoulders and legs) too started to turn black. Lavi winced, how long till the pentacles formed on his body.

_**izh cyil mtim dagu-tuq lao qebb cil**_

The once black pentacle was bathed in purple light and all of the wounds on Lavi's body started to glow as well! Lavi couldn't help but yell again.

The rain continued to fall heavily on the Junior Bookman's face who didn't respond to anything as the akuma stood up and took several steps away from the lifeless body.

Lavi's lungs suddenly gasped breathing in sharply like a new born child wincing as the cold air rushed against his sore throat. "-I'm, s-still a-alive" he couldn't even speak properly. He wanted to die. The pain was still drilling into him enough to make him feel as if he had no body! His eye opened weakly to see the Akuma waiting patiently. "Why…" he breathed

**"Because, that was the second part of the deal. I had to deliver his message to you."** He sighed looking at the ground as the water continued to flood the area as pools of mud and water slowly grew.

"Who"

The akuma looked over his shoulder his back still to Lavi.

**"From the Earl"**

* * *

**This chapter was originally 20 pages because it included Lavi as Deke remebering in his point of view everything that happened. I didn't want to bore/scare people with it so I've uploaded it as a separate story. It's called 'Permanent Ink'. I cannot link it from here but if people go on my profile they'll find it there in my written stories. Here is the summary of it. **

_Bookmen have no need for a heart, as all the bonds we make to get the evidence are just ink that can be washed away. This is the record of Deke, life number 48. It all starts in Vietnam..._

**So yes check that out and tell me if you like it. If you liked this one please let me know or tell me what you think the message to lavi is! Mwahahaa :D**


	7. Bribe

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The Earl dabbed a crumb lying on his outer lips. **My, my. What a lovely supper~** It chuckled softly as the other **Noah** slowly brought their meals to an end. No matter how far you were in a meal it was polite to finish in time with the Head.

Wisely however had finished at least five minutes before, leaving the majority of the food present but mushed around the plate as he played with it quietly whilst the others ate.

**What is it Wisely? Something on your mind?** The Earl smiled again.

Wisely smirked '_**That exactly'**_

The Earl continued to look at him in delight as if this was all a game; Then, several harsh footsteps echoed as they entered the hall.

"**Lord Earl" **The girl rang softly, her voice pierced the atmosphere still.

**Ahhh Lulubell** The Earl rose out of his chair, as did the other Noah's in respect to his actions. **Please excuse me for a while; I have some business to attend.**

Wisely -still sitting- watched from the corner of his eye as The Earl took his leave, as the curtains covering the door where redrawn the Noah's sat down again.

"**You know it's polite Road to stand for the Earl."** Sherly advised Road who too had been sitting the whole time,

"**Ahh-" **She whined in retaliation. **"All you are is rules rules rules"** Her complaints rang on and on, enough for all the** Noah's** to not notice Wisely's actions. He placed his right hand on the clean white tablecloth and looked at it cunningly before sitting back in his chair and shutting his eyes.

Tyki smirked **"Oh, seems Wisely really is up to something."**

Road leaned forward in her chair to see her adoptive brother in the state he's in. She laughed softly, whilst Sheryl sighed. **"I wonder what he's up to" **to which he noticed several blank looks. It seemed in 35 years they had forgotten the majority of his then lifted his glass and gracefully spun the wine in it, watching as the rings of alcohol drained back into the red juice. **"He can place a form of himself as a projection in someone's head and draw himself out of that, making him able to see and do what he wishes in a certain area. If you like, being in two places at once." **The others who watched Sherly as he answered them then turned back to Wisely.

Sherly put the wine to his lips and sipped silently. He continued as he placed the glass back down. **"Though any damage there will disturb him here, and anything that disturbs him here will close the projection"**

Road continued to watch him studying his movements if any. She smiled as slowly Wisely clenched his right hand gracefully into a fist.** "How interesting,"** she remarked.

* * *

Lavi didn't move, the sound of the Earl's involvement making his blood boil. Just like the kid in the memory- _'Was it a memory?_' Lavi questioned himself before wincing as he saw the Akuma in front of him turn again. Lavi cursed_. 'What's real and what's not?'_

His mind was spinning.

"**Well then Junior Bookman. What's it going to be?"**

Lavi weakly dropped his head and lied back before twisting and reaching for his little hammer ahead. Now on his stomach he winced stretching out his fingers; it was still out of reach.

He winced and squirmed as his hand and wrist suddenly cracked as a hard and heavy boot smashed into it from above.

"**Hmph I guess that means no then**." Lavi heard above him. He watched as the Akuma started to tear away at his armour, pulling out a small, leather satchel. "**Recognise this?" **He teased swinging it in front of him.

Lavi knew instantly, it was the one he had arrived into Trang with, as Deke. Out of it he pulled out a single vile and crouched next to the bookman turning him effortlessly over. He held the vile up to his face.

"**Then- You know what this is don't you." **He teased again tilting the vile sideways and watching as the transparent liquid –half filling the vile- swayed from one end to the other.

Lavi only stared at Akuma.

Grex laughed, "**Well then you'll know well what it does**" He said placing an arm under Lavi as he laid down on the ground ripping the cork out with his teeth and placing the end to Lavi's lips.

Lavi tried to fight against him but the Akuma just held him tighter in his chest.

"**Sweet dreams, Deke"** he said as he started to pour the contents into his mouth. Lavi closed his mouth and spat out what was already in there. The Akuma grabbed the side of Lavi's head now not letting him move and poured the rest into his mouth.

Once empty he rammed Lavi's mouth shut covering his lips and nose forcing him to swallow. He kicked painfully, trying to shake out from the Akuma's grip but nothing was working.

"**Just swallow it!"** The Akuma forced now tilting his head back and exposing his neck to which he gently stroked, triggering the reflex. Lavi buried his feet into the ground trying to get a better grip to push off him but it was too late.

Lavi gasped and choked as the akuma released him. He had swallowed the drug.

He panted harder turning in his arms, "Y-you c-cann'ttt make smmee" his words began to slur and his body felt like it was spinning. He crawled out from under the Akuma to his innocence in front of him.

His vision then doubled. "Dammit!" he cried reaching for it and soon after collapsing on the floor. His body was numb, all energy and control being drained away. The akuma walked up to the broken Lavi once more and held him in his arms, rocking him gently as his pupils became more dilated.

"**So this is what it's like to watch a friend die."** He sighed. As the junior bookman, lay sleeping in his arms once again.

"Gr-g- x" Lavi tried to plead with him.

The Akuma didn't stir for a while holding him gently. He then drew a clawed hand away from his side, and carefully slid the black head band away from Lavi's face letting his hair flop loosely into his eyes.

"**Forgive me…"** he whispered, **"But the Earl doesn't take no for an answer" **he said as he outstretched his hand above him, hesitantly, struggling to follow the Earl's wishes.

"**I would if I where you" **a young and familiar voice spoke behind him, but it felt closer, was it- '_**in my head?**_' The Akuma wondered. It turned round suddenly to see a **Noah** in the tree above watching.

"**With all due respect Sir Wisely, I wish you would not interrupt my mission.**"

He moaned in agreement**, "Have it your way but remember this, The Earl does not deal lightly with traitors." **And he slowly walked away but continued watching from another tree hidden.

The Akuma waited for the sound of his foots steps to fade before turning back to Lavi. His mouth was slightly ajar and eyes now shut though not entirely noticeable under his hair. He seemed like a childs doll, ready so when you held upright the eyes would flick open at any time, floppy, uncontrollable and unresponsive.

The Akuma still supporting the Junior in his left hand started to lower his right hand over the right side of his face - reaching

*SNATCH*

Shocked the akuma looked down to see Lavi's hand gripped firmly around the Akuma's wrist. **"But that's-"** Looking down to Lavi he still had the doll like characteristics! He saw suddenly underneath Lavi's eye a purple decorative tattoo. He hadn't seen it there before.

The Akuma struggled in Lavi's grip trying to break free but it was tight enough to break a human's wrist! The Akuma forced himself to retreat from the position, he jumped away observing.

"**How? That should have knocked you out! That was the drug you used to fake your death. It stopped your heart-"** he yelled looking over to him but Lavi didn't answer. His hand was still outstretched where the akuma had been. The arm then flopped to the side hopelessly.

The akuma watched in awe as the Bookman slowly rose to his feet, but his movements didn't seem human? Almost like he was attached to strings his body loose and floppy. A Puppet.

The body then outstretched a hand and suddenly the innocence hammer appeared in it!

Grex stepped back a little spooked by it but before he could question it Lavi was already charging for him his feet moving so fast that in reality he would fall over them.

Lavi leapt into the air Hammer grown and extended. The Akuma narrowly dodged it before as a counter grabbing Lavi's wrist and spinning him around knocking him into several trees. The dust slowly cleared and the body was left in rubble again. Or at least he had thought. The body wasn't there.

A swoosh suddenly rushed past the Akuma's ear and out of the corner of his eye he saw the Junior again sending another attack at him **"What are you?" **He whispered to himself, he remembered in Kelres morning for him, in his prays his Kelre had described the bookmans as filled with cold blood as black as the nights sky.

* * *

"HA!" Allen cried as he struck the final akuma. His left eye then closed and he fell to one knee helplessly clasping at it. It ached from the battle and more painfully stung, like Mana was warning him of something.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee called after him "Are you alright" she bowed next to him as he slowly got to his feet again. He sighed "Exhausted-" Lenalee nodded smiling "Heh, I'm not the only one then."

The pair headed back to Miranda hoping to see all four of them, but when they arrived at the mouth of the cave Bookman's eyes where closed deep in worry, Miranda's hand to her mouth in shock. Krory in the middle and slightly in front with his back turned to Lenalee and Allen

"What's going on?" Allen asked his tone chaning half way through the question.

Krorys ears pricked as he recognised Allen's concerned voice. He slowly turned and showed what was in his arms, Lavi's scarf with patches of his own blood.

"We have to find him," Bookman stepped forward placing the scarf in his bag of equipment, "Lenalee and Krory scout ahead, I will- WALKER!" He yelled after Allen suddenly as he made a rapid run out of the cave.

"Krory Lenalee, stay together with him don't split up on any cases!" he yelled after them aswell as they headed off with Allen. Bookman sighed and started to head after them. Miranda suddenly screamed. Bookman headed back to see her lying on the ground, she was shaking.

As much as he needed to fulfil his roll and follow Allen, so must he blend in and let Allen continue to work by protecting Miranda. He knelt supporting and tending her then looked out of the cave to see the sun start to fall behind the horizon.

"Where did he go? Lavi" Allen yelled throughout the forest. "Dammit!" he cursed running ahead.

"Allen! Wait!" Lenalee called after him_. 'He's got to be around here somewhere.'_ she kept telling herself as she ran after Allen, Krory not too far behind. She looked ahead and saw Allen stop at a cliff.

Lenalee slowed her pace "Alle-" she saw what he was looking at. Krory too joined them and saw the sight. "W-what is this?" he asked but they all didn't know what to think.

Ahead in the valley below, was a large white –the best way to describe it- mist in the close form of a sphere but not smoothed edges.

Allen then clenched his eye again dropping to one knee as it stung suddenly. He rang out in pain trying to make sense of what was going on. It's definitely an akuma" he said bringing himself steadily to his feet.

Krory nodded looking to Lenalee, "We go, carefully." Allen too nodded and followed Krory's leaps down the slopped cliff landing on different platforms and clear spaces until they all reached the bottom.

The mist was bigger than he had expected. Allen stepped forward and continued into it "Let's go"

"Lavi! Lavi?" Allen called with the others as they continued through the cloud. The more they stepped in the more and more they thought that calling out was a bad idea.

Occasionally they tripped as the ground was terribly uneven and trees where thrown everywhere as if a battle had taken place. How desperately Allen wanted to use crown clown or Lenalee and her boots to clear away the mist, but using their innocence would alert more akuma to arrive, and if they found Lavi before they did-

Allen suddenly stopped as his vision turned red, the fog thickened and the smell piercing his senses.

"Allen-Kun," Lenalee called to him with the strange sensation, watching her bandages turning red as the moisture collected on them.

"Blood…." Krory reported holding out a hand and slicing through the air collecting some in his hand and drawing it to his mouth. "It's definitely Akuma, but I can taste-."

"-human." Allen finished not moving.

'_Is he still in shock?'_ Krory wondered. He walked over him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will find him Allen." He supported.

Allen came to his sense closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah…" he smiled trying to cheer himself up. _'No way is Lavi going to die'_

"**Still not dead yet?"** Allen heard suddenly above him, he looked up to see a silhouette charging towards him.

"ALLEN! WATCH OUT" Lenalee yelled seeing him blocking suddenly against a shadow.

Allen parried his arm against a sharp blade, curved at both ends almost like a scythe. Allen's eyes sharpened. _'No, does this mean Lavi's…' _he shook the thought out of his head and pushed the figure away.

Moments later he heard a familiar yet unpleasant sound. A scream in pain, a cry for help, a final plea.

Allens eyes suddenly focused. "LAVI!" he yelled in reply to the cry and chased after the plea ; in places falling over his own feet. He aimlessy ran through the fog his breath growing heavier and heavier. He caught his foot in a crack leaving himself to fall straight on his face grazing it as he aimlessy continued to roll from his fall.

Allen pushed himself carefully to his feet again his body aching more and more. "I must be too far from Miranda. I can't go back!" he struggled to encourage himself as he fell to the floor once more.

"Allen-! Where are you?" he heard faintly in the fog Lenalee and Krory calling for him, he pushed himself up once more and looked into the white ahead, but on the floor something was raised and black. An outline.

Allen crawled to him "Lavi?" he called hesitantly. From a distance it looked like he was sleeping. His body laid on his side and arms outstretched in front of him, bending at the elbows in a resting point. His legs crossed back leg behind his front and slightly ajar than its pair.

"Lavi?" Allen called again. The fog started to clear and he saw him properly. His head was bleeding as well as his nose cheek, lip and right ear. His face was grazed and his eye looked darker under his eye patch. His hair was soaked with what he guessed was blood as trails more of it seeped down his face.

His arm was shattered

His leg looked broken

He was struggling to breathe.

Allen immediately forgot about his wounds and rushed to his side, hesitating how to carry him back to the others, he seemed so fragile.

"Allen- Lav-" Krory saw them both and rushed to Allen taking him from his shaking hands. It wasn't easy for anyone to carry a friend in that state anywhere. "Where's Lenalee?" Krory asked changing the topic.

Allen lifted his head. " she was with you-" They both looked at each other in disbelief.

"Lenalee?" Krory called out to which he was cut off by a gust of wind and white.

"DAM THIS FOG! CROWN CLOWN!" Allen yelled using this innocence to wipe the mist and disperse it. They saw Lenalee eyes wide as she stared in horror at the sight. Allen rushed to her side and saw the sight. His left eyeshot open in fear. He pushed himself away from her as he threw up violently. The smell, the sight.

On the imprinted was a silhouette of the Akuma Lavi was fighting. Around it was all of its Blood as if it had been ripped to pieces. _'Did Lavi do this?'_ Allen wondered to himself.

Krory too arrived and saw the site but he was more focused on Lavi. "We have to get him out of here, now!" Krory ordered as Lenalee helped Allen to his feet. They walked to the cliff edge and carefully started to climb, Lenalee carrying Lavi whilst using her innocence.

Wisely stepped forward from the mist watching silently as the Exorcists took their leave. He lowered his head but kept his eyes on them. "Dammit, I missed" he cursed "Because of that wretched akuma" he remembered.

"**I told you this is my mission" **The akuma yelled as he landed on the ground again.

"**I know well your mission and I am here on my own business" **Wisely said calmly standing still now and facing the akuma, who had just shot Lavi and was hopefully not going to move for a while.

The akuma laughed **"Hmm you lie"** Wisely didn't react. **"You have no idea why this is going on. You must be worthless to the Earl"**

"**How dare you" **Wisely cursed and jumped out of the way as Lavi appeared out of now where and aimed at Wisely._ 'Tch- He can't even tell who he's meant to be fighting.'_ Lavi punched to which Wisely dodged and reached for Lavi's head. "Gotcha" he said as he was in his reach.

Suddenly the akuma grabbed Lavi's ankle and pulled him out of his reach. Wisely's eyes widened as he saw the Bookman slip out of his reach. **"No. You. Don't." **He yelled clasping Lavi's arm and activating one of his eyes on him.

Wisely looked down on his right hand now clenched shut. He sighed **'I got some memories but not enough' **Wisely remarked. _'You won't escape that easily!' _Wisely turned himself into a ghost like form and raced gently over the cliff and to where the Exorcists saw the Bookman in Krory's arms. _'Almost there'_

**Wellll noow sleeping on the job are we?**

Wisely's eyes shot open, he returned them to normal as he realised he was back in the dining room with all the other **Noah. **

**Well? **The Earl asked from behind Wisely chair. Wisely yawned stretching pulling off that he was tired. "Oh you're right, if I may be excused –ngh!" Wisely winced as the Earl struck a knife into his right clenched hand.

Wisely bit his lip. The Earl lent in and very clearly, crisply said "Let go," Wisely turned his eye onto him. "You heard me, Let go" he repeated through gritted teeth. Wisely shut his eyes then sighed releasing the grip.

Heh the Earl laughed before slapping Wisely hard round the face.

You are all excused, Wisely quickly and silently left.

* * *

Okay before you start killing me let me explain.

*It said it in my Victorian studies book so shoot them not me!

Correct me if I'm wrong but Wisely allways has a fist closed when reading someones memories I kinda need something to show that it was all connected to someone so the clenching fist thing became it.

Also with Wiselys ability – The closer to the head he gets (in terms of placing and eye) the more important the information and useful.

But yes I'd be more than happy to explain things to people :) Please review and let me know what you think x


	8. Prejudice

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Bookman continued walking down the snowy dead road, fog surrounding him. The only thing in sight was the falling snow. Just as well, no one cared for what you couldn't see.

Though, up a head he saw a sprawled out body holding onto something in her hands. As always when a Bookman, you do your best to stay invisible only helping in transpiring events.

**"You are a bookman… correct."** The body asked as he walked past.

He didn't answer just stood still in his tracks.

**"My, so you are."**

He turned his head watching from the corner of his eye.

'_Detail, brown fair hair strained from being tied up. Outfit smart, business woman white lab coat, scientist. Looks well educated and from body form well cared for. So why would someone like her be out here. And how does she know about Bookman_

**"From what I've heard there are not many of your lot around."** She said sitting up now and clenching at her arm. Bookman saw the state she was in.

"What does it matter to you" It was like she was being hunted or something. Leave the predator to catch its prey, simple as that. She said just as he was about to turn away-

**"I'm guessing you'll be needing an apprentice soon."**

Bookman turned back to her fully now meeting her gaze only just.

* * *

"Lavi..." Allen called to the unconscious body, sleeping in the cave. He was lying on his own coat, with Bookman's as a cover and his scarf as a poor excuse for a pilow; his chest would have been bare if it wasn't for the numerous bandages concealing him. The only skin that was visible was his face, with the occasional plaster and his left shoulder to which lower down on the arm attached to it the bandages grew thicker and thicker. _'Was his arm broken?_' Allen had questioned.

"It looks bad but he'll pull through." Allen jolted his head up to see Bookman eyes a jar and looking at Lavi. Uncontrollably Bookman had a look of confusion on his face, it had been a long time since he last remembered that moment in the snow.

"Sorry for disturbing you" Allen bowed his head as continued to kneel next to Lavi.

Bookman sighed. "You need to rest Allen, just as much as Lavi does."

Allen wanted to argue with him, from the light of small embers in the dying fire Bookman's eyes looked even more warn out and tired for sure. The makeup probably didn't help though. Allen watched as Lavi's chest was rising quickly struggling to breathe and faintly.

"Tell me, what did you see?" Bookman asked Allen.

Allen was about to jump straight into it, saying everything that happened. But, looking over everything that happened, he had no clue himself. The mist thing must be caused by the Akuma or something; and when the eye tattoo vanished off Lavi's arm he flipped out, and started screaming, like someone had stolen something. Something precious to him.

Bookman saw Allen's hesitation and sighed knowing it was best to change the topic. "Tomorrow at dawn we're heading to Xi'an. There, I have arranged for one of the finders of the Asian HQ to lead us to it."

Allen didn't move, hearing that they would be visiting the Asian Branch cheered him a little but it was because they were so more advanced in medical and innocence than the other HQ's it worried him for Lavi's sake.

"Miranda had done her all to help Lavi, but I believe he's been cursed. Therefore nor I or her can help him." Bookman explained. This made Allen feel even worse. He remembered watching as the black and golden dome dissolved revealing Miranda in tears and Bookman by Lavi's side.

_Miranda rose to her feet and bowed to them all, keeping her head lowered she said "Forgive me I could not help him, I have had to dismiss my innocence because we will be staying here for the night." She informed them all standing upright and whipping a couple of tears of her cheeks again, as Krory lowered himself to his knees as their bodies started to ache again,_

"_What about Lavi-Kun?" Lenalee asked fighting the opening wounds. Allen too stood next to her as blood started seeping down his face. _

"_He will be fine as long as we keep an eye on him. The hard work starts tomorrow morning." Bookman informed moving to Lavi's other side. _

Bookman stayed by Lavi's side the whole time, mainly putting his body back together with stitches and bandages, but other times just to keep him company. Krory had brought back Bookman and Lavi some food that he had made, but only one bowl was empty by the end of the night. Lavi would occasionally open his eyes or stutter to say something but that was it.

"Back there," Allen started getting Bookman's attention, to which he turned his head up to watch Allen "The Akuma said if he wants to see her again." Bookman looked down at Lavi as his eyes quickly met with Allen's. "Please Bookman… who is she?"

He lowered his head more. "It's not for me to say" he replied looking back at Lavi. "Despite being a successor of the Bookman, Lavi still had a dark past. One that I fear is slowly being replanted into his head."

"Nightmares?"

Bookman nodded. "Once everything has been made clear to Lavi he should do whatever he wishes whether that is to stay as my successor, stay an exorcist, get revenge or start over completely."

Allen looked at him in disbelief, trying to imagine the pain Lavi was going through; and then, blaming himself again for not being there enough for him.

"Allen," Bookman started again looking up and locking eyes with him "Even if it's the wrong choice, you must let him choose." Allen looked away. "Now, rest. We might have to leave earlier tomorrow."

And with that Allen left in silence. As the fire glowed out slowly Allen felt his eyes slowly sink back into a deep but worried sleep.

Bookman watched as Allen started to settle and made his final gaze on Lavi. 'If this keeps up we may need to pull out' Bookman could hear himself say that to Lavi when he woke. That was, if he would wake. He tossed the thought out of his head, blaming it on his lack of sleep and so turned and shut his eyes once more. Little did he know, Lavi needed him more than ever.

* * *

"Where am I" I call out aimlessly. It's cold and the area around me is dark. I'm not in the dark though. There's a slight shining down on me.

Which way is forward, which way is up?

My mind feels dizzy, flopping my head down my crimson hair falls into my face, I see my legs in black trousers and my body in a white blouse. I'd be wearing a full suit if I had a jacket and a bow tie. I try moving, my body aches and my hands are tied behind me, attached to this chair I sit in.

This room, I could go mad in here easily.

I focus more on the area in front of me or at least what I think it is. I see an empty picture frame, next to that a door. Maybe my way out. The door then opens and insteps someone, I can't see their face or features but I can hear them.

Coward, they choose to hide in the dark than to join me in this irritating light, which hangs above me. Trapping me in a circle of light where I'm only kept company with my own shadow.

**"Interrogation number 34521X under the Black Order European Branch. Now then let's start with the basics. What's your name?"** says the voice from the dark.

What? What is this? I- He cuts me off from my thought taking my silence as a defiance.

**"Okay, so what can I call you?"** He asks again. This is the interrogation I did? Think what did he say last time? Let's see what happens when I play it back

"You know my name, you know all about me already." I say and wait patiently for his answer.

**"You're right, I know but I want you to tell me," **Wait, I said this. I lied then, so it means he doesn't know who I am, but, he sounds more confident than I did. THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! WHY AM I HERE?

I toss my head to the side in distress, but it looks like I'm shrugging "You wouldn't believe me."

The voice laughs darkly. **"Try me" **There, now all I have to say is my name is and then I realise Allen's still alive and I wake up and it's all happy.

"_**Who said you where dreaming"**_

What? The door suddenly barges open and light escapes into the room from the door. In the doorway I can see the silhouette of a girl.

"YOU MURDER!" I here Lenalee scream. "Why did you kill Allen!" she yells at me.

"You've got it wrong no it wasn't me!" Crap wake up! This has to be a dream! Wake up I shake my head trying to force myself to wake up. But I just get dizzier.

"**Lenalee" **The figure speaks, his voice almost hypnotic **"everything's under control let me handle things okay"** I stop struggling against my restraints and watch as the light from behind the open door seeps in to give me some view. The guy asking all the questions then walked up to Lenalee and stroked her cheek.

"**There there, it's okay" **he says as he holds her in a hug. My eyes widened at the sight, Lenalee cried into his uniform of a man with black skin and a gleaming smile on his face. The **NOAH!**

"LENALEE GET AWAY FROM HIM! LENALEE!" I yell fighting back now and charge for the Noah.

She continued to cry into him. "I'm scared"

Lenalee! I yell, but now it's like she can't hear me!

"Hah, I'll protect you don't worry…" he says calmly moving his face closer to hers.

"YOU BASTARD GET OFF HER!" I manage to stand in the chair but it's attached to my ankles as well as my wrists, I loose balance and fall flat on my face. Shit! I twist to see what's going on. They don't even notice me. Like Lenalee's under his spell!

LENALEE! I yell again as he starts to stroke her hair with one hand, their foreheads now touching.

**"Trust in me, I'll keep you safe."** As he says this I watch as he raises his arm behind her; and a flash of light blinds me, like the light reflecting off a shiny surface. My eyes widen!

LENALEEE NO! I yell as he draws the blade into her back. She cries out in pain I can only watch. NO! LENALEE! I scream again YOU SON OF A BITCH! I scream at him as I watch her back arch and then fall out of his arms and too the floor. The light gone from her eyes.

"**Two down, three to go." **The akuma says licking the his lips as he licks the blade and turns towards me. Crap, I'm next.

"Stop it!" I yell at him from the floor still as he crouches by my side.

"**What? I'm helping you." **He says as I he cuts off the ropes from the chair.

"LIKE HELL!" I charge at him pushing to the ground and kneeling above him as I punch him in the face continuously. All he does if laugh. "ASSHOLE!" I yell punching harder, "I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!"

"**I'm helping you wash the ink away!" **I looked up as the sentence didn't come from the body, but all around me. The room I was in is now gone surounded in Darkness but I can still see. I clench my fists tighter at it's words. "Son of a-" I say charging my next punch and look down to my targets face to see. "-Allen?" My eyes widen at the sight. The floor beneath us is now marble and the room is slightly better lit. We're in the ball room. The one where Allen was found dead-

N-no it's a dream an illusion! "Allen! Allen wake up!" I continued yelling at the unresponsive body now in my arms, knelt on the shiny floor. "Allen please wake up!" I yelled again shaking gently at his shoulders.

The blood starts to soak into my outfit staining my own clothes. No this can't be happening! "ALLEN!"

"You!" I look to my left to see the exorcists arrive. Kanda, Krory, Lenalee, thank god. I smile at them but their faces. No, this is. I stand and they push me away from Allen pointing their weapons at me

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" they yelled pointing threatening weapons at the me

"Allen!" I call again.

"Shut up! Get away you monster!" Lenalee yelled as she cradled Allen in his arms.

I shake my head protesting. "No you're wrong!"

"GET AWAY!" the girl screamed again. I lower my head in depression, stop it. I beg, to whom I have no idea.

"How is he Lavi?" I stop praying at the calling of my name. "Lavi?" Lenalee, calling me again. I raise my head and see Allen's head in her lap as she kneels next to him, just like before. And putting his bag beside her, kneeling next to Allen is - Me?

**"It's not going to be easy."** I, no. Me? The Lavi in front of my eyes says to her. **"I'll do what I can for now but then we'll have to take him to-"**

"NO! YOU CAN'T! T-this is messed up! LET ME GO!" I yell cutting off the **Lavi.**

The **imposter.**

* * *

"**Lord Earl."** Lulubell reappeared into The Earls Office.

The Earl jumped a little and span on the spot in excitement **And, was the message given? **he almost sung.

"**Yes, my Lord" **She said bowing politely.

**Good good and the answer?** He chuckled almost dancing over to her as his eyes gleamed in his glasses brighter than before.

Lulubell calmly held up a severed akuma arm. With matching armour to the one that fought Lavi. The Earl leapt into the air. **Ooooh! This is exciting. **

Tykii on the other hand looked at it with confusion.** "How is that possible? I mean, aren't Akuma meant to be soul beings, when they're destroyed their body exploded and nothing is left but dust right?"**

**Hmm, indeed Tyki. Which is wh****y it's the most horrible way to kill an akuma.**

Tykii watched as the hand suddenly moved some of it's fingers and jolted at it in shock.** "Kill?"**

**Well not exactly. **The Earl crossed his arms behind his back and walked away from them both and to his desk. **This the Akuma can actually never die, it's ends too servered to put back together and effectively never being able to put the soul back together, imprisoning them forever. **

**"Whoa. And the reason why this is exciting" **Tyki asked still not getting it.

The Earl spun on his heels grinning even more than before **Because, there's only one person in the world who knows a move like that. **He started to chuckle deeply his blood boiling in excitement. Ooooh, he sung calming himself a little as he wiped a tear for joy out from under his spectacles.

**This is going to be quiet a party~**


	9. Next Move

**Previously In Missing Pieces**

_"Lavi?" Allen called again. The fog started to clear and he saw him properly. Allen immediately forgot about his wounds and rushed to his side, hesitating how to carry him back to the others, he seemed so fragile._

_Miranda rose to her feet and bowed to them all, keeping her head lowered "Forgive me, I could not help him, I have had to dismiss my innocence because we will be staying here for the night." She informed them all standing upright and whipping a couple of tears of her cheeks again, as Krory lowered himself to his knees as their bodies started to ache again,_

_"What about Lavi-Kun?" Lenalee asked fighting the opening wounds. Allen too stood next to her as blood started seeping down his face._

_"He will be fine as long as we keep an eye on him. The hard work starts tomorrow morning." Bookman informed moving to Lavi's other side._

_Bookman stayed by Lavi's side the whole time, mainly putting his body back together with stitches and bandages, but other times just to keep him company. Krory had brought back Bookman and Lavi some food that he had made, but only one bowl was empty by the end of the night. Lavi would occasionally open his eyes or stutter to say something but that was it._

_"Back there," Allen started getting Bookman's attention, to which he turned his head up to watch Allen "The Akuma said if he wants to see her again." Bookman looked down at Lavi as his eyes quickly met with Allen's. "Please Bookman… who is she?"_

_He lowered his head more. "It's not for me to say" he replied looking back at Lavi. "Despite being a successor of the Bookman, Lavi still had a dark past. One that I fear is slowly being replanted into his head."_

_"Nightmares?"_

_Bookman nodded. "Once everything has been made clear to Lavi he should do whatever he wishes whether that is to stay as my successor, stay an exorcist, get revenge or start over completely."_

_Allen looked at him in disbelief, trying to imagine the pain Lavi was going through; and then, blaming himself again for not being there enough for him._

_"Allen," Bookman started again looking up and locking eyes with him "Even if it's the wrong choice, you must let him choose._

* * *

**Chapter 9 - First Move**

* * *

_To add drama there are moments of rapid scene changes but in the same time zone. I have either indented them with a 'Meanwhile' or to add even more drama just put a little ***** to say its as new room/location._

_Hope this doesn't cause to much confusion._

* * *

"There it is," Krory sighed, relieved at the sight of civilization. Xi'an was starting to glow against the red sky, as lights where being lit ready for the night. The others slowly joined him by his side overlooking the town. Despite its hour the streets where still bustling with the markets; as the shop owners locked up and headed home, traders set up in front of them selling their goods in the now crowded paths.

"Paradise Inn." Bookman broke the silence as they continued to look upon Xi'an, "That is where we're meeting the Finder," he pulled out his golem ready to update him of their location.

"How is he Krory?" Lenalee asked turning to him; her green hair glimmering in the new moon.

"Fine, sleeping like a log in my opinion, just like normal." He smiled back looking back at her. Allen continued watching Lavi on Krory's back. His legs flopped to the side of Krory and arms effortlessly over his shoulders. His sleeping face was turned to Allen on Krory's right side as his left eye, was squished next to the back of Krory's neck. It was always a habit of Lavi's to fall asleep for hours after missions, but Allen couldn't help but feel he wasn't actually sleeping; more like, he was thinking.

* * *

**"Spill! What did you see!"** Road demanded as she levitated above Wisely who continued walking down the many corridors of the ark - in a huff. Wisely sighed, **"Knock it off Road; like I'd tell you anyway."**

**"Aww-! Where's the fun in that, – Hey!"** She yelled after him as he Wisely sank through the floor and vanished. **"Hmph, what's put him in a bad mood." **Road moaned out loud as Lero whined in agreement.

Wisely closed his eyes, and reopened them: now standing on the cliff edge from the night before**. _'I hate games.'_** He clenched his fist and sent it crashing into the wall in range, the remaining trees tremored with fear through the force of the punch. Rage, Anger, frustration. **"What is it that the Earl wants with you…"** Wisely thought out loud, cut off by a crash of several fireworks in the distance.

**"Xi'an?"** He questioned as he looked over to the glowing village below. He lowered his head, as he began to disparate into nothing. **"Earl-sama, why are you keeping us in the dark."**

* * *

"Whooa!"

"Amazing!"

"So Cool!"

The crowds cheered as fireworks danced and jumped through the night sky.

"Stick together." Bookman would instruct every so often to the others behind; they squeezed their way through the congested streets.

"What's the big deal today?" Lenalee asked as she stayed behind Bookman, Allen then leaned in closer to her, "Must be the end of harvest."

Bookman headed down an isolated alleyway; then, led them up a selection of stairs holding open the door and ushering them inside. Miranda and Allen stepped in and Lenalee held the door, waiting for Krory, still carrying Lavi.

"Exorcists Ma'am," Bookman informed to the inn keeper as he walked to the main desk. A big, short tempered woman, with brown straw featured hair, tied forcefully into two buns on each side of her face; showing clearly her black tired eyes.

"You're late." She finally spoke anger and annoyance in her tone.

"Forgive us we were, delayed," Bookman bowed his head wanting to play this quickly - but she wasn't having any of it.

"Hmph! Obviously-" She said now out of her chair, walking to the back wall and picking up a collection of keys, turning back round still holding them she saw Lenalee helping Krory to bring Lavi in.

The house keeper looked applaud. Her mouth churned as she took several sharp breaths, "If he's sick take 'im to the hospital' not good business to have a sickman in." She said looking to Bookman, who's head was lowered still.

"Please ma'm we are tired and we need to rest." Allen stepped in gently. Her gaze fell to him like a thousand stones being thrown at once.

"Aye! And I say take you business elsewhere." Looking at Lavi as Lenalee helped take him off Krory's shoulder, "the healthy and near sick welcome, but! A sick exorcist-!" Allen too looked at Lavi as Krory now held him up, with an arm wrapped round his shoulder, and holding the back of his trousers, his head flopped pathetically forward almost like a doll. "You're meant to be the strongest of the lot-!"

Allen clenched his fist and was about to answer back, but looked up again and saw a man (of similar size) stand quietly in the shadows of the back door, he hmphed, gracefully walked forward, and grabbed the keys from her. "Then you should respect them with right cause." He said as he stared at her, the woman nodded tutting, followed by a inhaled sigh of annoyance again, walking into the back room.

"Forgive my wife masters, young and old." He bowed to everyone in front of him, still behind his desk. "God's blessings,"

Bookman nodded his head "With thanks we forgive," he replied formally; Looking up to the man as he handed him the keys, "Rooms 405, and 407" he said now walking in front of the counter and offering to help with the luggage, not surprised at all that they didn't have a lot in the first place. It was then that he saw the Junior.

"Please, allow me to help," without an answer he gently rushed to Lavi's free side, his plan to be like Krory with his arms around his shoulder. He picked up the arm looking down on the young exorcist and swallowed, hesitant.

"No, it's not contagious." Bookman reassured the man as he looked at him, a bit spooked that he knew what he was thinking. He nodded and then looked back to Lavi, gently pulling him over his shoulder. Lavi gasped softly as he was being lifted, his mouth only slightly ajar. "This way please". The innkeeper led them upstairs to the second floor.

Lenalee gently pushed in front and key in hand stepped in holding the door for them all. Allen rushed in first and prepared the bed.

"Allen fetch us some water please," Bookman walked in and rested his bag on the table, dragging it over to the bed side as Krory and the Innkeeper lay him down carefully on the bed.

"His breathing's fainter," Krory informed Bookman who kept his eyes in his bag unpacking.

"What happened to him?" the innkeeper asked eyes wide and filled with sorrow.

Bookman stopped unpacking. "I believe," he stumbled.

In fact, he could feel the gaze of everyone in the room on him; no one knew what happened, everyone was curious to hear Bookman's analysis. "He's, had a devastating blow to the head. Some sleep and moment's peace is all he needs."

Miranda's head slowly turned away from Bookman, lowered, and then looked up at the ongoing fireworks.

"We're on our way back to the Asian branch HQ now, a Finder is supposed to be meeting us here," Bookman finished unpacking his back again. "Have you heard anything?" Bookman asked now deep in his bag.

The innkeeper shook his head, "I haven't, I will leave you, and alert only when I have heard news." He bowed his head, standing in the doorway.

"Thank you." and with that the innkeeper shut the door.

Lenalee and Allen in sync sighed "So what do we do?" She asked as Allen brought a bowl full of water to Bookman, resting it on the bedside table.

"I must tend to Lavi."

Allen, (still behind Bookman) walked over to him resting his hand on his shoulder, "Did you really mean what you said?" His tone was gentle but serious at the same time, digging an appropriate answer out of Bookman: even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

Bookman stopped as he felt Allen touch him. "No," he shook his head rummaging deeper in his bag, "I only said it to get that buffoon out of here."

Allen opened his mouth but stumbled on his words, "T-then what's wrong with him? What Happened-?"

Bookman out of rage threw several books down on the table and turn sharply at Allen knocking his hand off. "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!"

Everyone stared at him a little spooked by his outburst. Allen remained still and focused. He knew Bookman had been trying to hide his emotions.

"Just, let it out," Allen encouraged. Bookman only sighed and shook his head. Allen tried to reach for him again but he swiftly broke free.

Bookman lowered his head again, "I honestly have no idea. Our only hope is to get him to the HQ…." now walking across the table to Lenalee, "I doubt you'll be able to find some at this hour, and occasion but, I need more aspirin, cyclopropane at least. Krory, Allen, you go with her."

"R-right."

"Stay together, who knows who may be hiding in the shadows. Be back in 2/3 of an hour, the finder should be here by then."

"Understood." And with that they left. Miranda made herself comfy on the other free bed and before she knew it she was asleep.

Bookman sighed deeply lowering his head as he thought, his eyes seeping open and shutting again as he aimlessly rubbed them in exhaustion. He stopped though, something catching his eye under Lavi's eye patch.

He rose quickly and leaned over the sleeping junior. "Lavi- " He called softly to him, "Oi, Lavi" he called again his tone harsher concern in his voice.. or was it fear. Bookman hesitated and brought his hands slowly under lavi's head untying the elastic supporting the patch. He swallowed as he removed it.

"Tch- Why didn't you tell me."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

**"Now what,"** Tyki cursed as he pulled out a cigarette from its case. He placed it to his mouth and continued to stand on the roof overlooking the busy streets of Xi'an. **"This is paradise inn right?"** murmuring out of the corner of his mouth to his partner as he continued shaking the lighter; struggling to get it to work.

**"Correct,"** She simply answered. Her usual self.

Tyki paused as he drew a long deep breath of the cigarette, inhaling the nicotine and sighing deeply before shrugging his hands into his deep trouser pockets. They had hardly any time to prepare, hence he was still partly in his dining suit. Black trousers and white shirt but untidily tucked in.

**"So we've got to wait for the Finder?"** He asked again, the cigarette jumping up and down in his lips as he spoke. He positioned himself on the chimney and held it as he inhaled some more.

**"Incorrect."** Lulubell answered as calmly as before.

Tyki's ears pricked up. He lowered in thought again **"Hmph, the exorcists?"**

**"Partially."**

**_'Tch,'_** he cursed, clearly no sign of getting a straight answer. "**You're not making this easy Lulubell,"**

**"No,"** She replied turning around facing Tyki; they locked eyes briefly, before she pointed just behind Tyki in an empty space. "**nor are you; Wisely."**

Tyki sharply twisted his head surprised to actually see Wisely there. **"Hah,"** he laughed as he stood, **"couldn't stay away,"** **_'Something's not right,' _**He noticed instantly,**_ 'why of all places would he be here not to mention-'_**

**_"I have my ways, what brings you here?"_** Wisely cut off his chain of thought. He continued to remain in the dark shadow of the nearest trees towering them. Giving him more of a sinister feature about him. None of his eyes visible.

Tyki scratched the back of his head trying not to make a big deal of it,** "Mission; you're off duty right? Why don't you go play with your sister like a good adopted-brother," **he teased shooing him away playfully with his hand.

**"Actually I made a good friend, perhaps you'd like to meet him."** He smiled creepily as his skin turned black before the other Noah's. Lulubell took a step forward instinctively, but Tyki held out his arm instantly stopping her. **"In exchange?"** he had to ask.

**"Information."**

**"Oh?"** Tyki raised his outstretched arm to his mouth, withdrew the cigarette before flicking it off the roof, **"On…?"** He asked even more curious.

**"Everything." **Wisely jumped from the tree, and gracefully landed on the other end of the roof. Tyki stepped slowly closer to his beloved nephew, their eyes locked at all times.

Wisely shuddered suddenly. **"Y-You don't know…"**

Tyki nodded, as their eyes locked Wisely was searching his mind for an answer, but there was none. Lowering his head to his pocket as he counted how many cigarettes he had left sighing, **"Look kiddo, we get given orders. We follow them that's it."** He shrugged.

**"Fine, but your still owe me." **Wisely cursed, flinging the body at Tyki's open arms

**"True, so when we find out we'll let you know, but for now-."**

"We're almost there."

Lulubell ran to the side leaning gracefully over the rooftop to see the exorcists following single file the Bookman in the lead.

**"Crap they're here."** Tyki cursed again the cigarette bobbing up and down in his mouth.

**"Then let's get to work."** Lulubell ordered as she stepped back from the edge.

**"Wisely-"** Tyki turned to him but he interrupted.

**"Number 52, there's a map in his bag."** his back turned as he opened a door of the arc.

**"Oi-?"** Tyki questioned after him.

**"Tyki now!"** He heard Lulubell yell from behind him,

**_'Dammit.'_**** "Right-"** he yelled back.

"It's not what he said is it?" Lenalee questioned out loud as they headed back to the Inn.

"Aspirin is Aspirin... isn't it?" Krory questioned. Allen suddenly stopped in his path behind them, questioningly.

'_Something's not right,_' He looked up to all the roof tops, like they were being watched.

"Come'on Allen," Lenalee called further ahead as they had carried on walking. Allen ignored them. '_What is this feeling?_'

"B-bookman."

"Lavi-!" he called back racing to his side: his eyes were tightly shut, still under the fresh bandages.

"Bo-bookman!" Lavi cried louder, his head twisting softly, searching.

"I'm here, I'm here" he assured him gently, holding his hand, as he stood next to the bed, leaning over softly.

At first touch Lavi squeezed his hand back tightly "G-get out," he whispered, gasping. "t-t-they're- sa- a - w –ahh," he struggled as he tried to sit up, his words slurring as he knocked his head from side to side. Too weak, his body sunk into the bed again.

Bookman reached over to his head and removed the cloth, soaking it in more cold water. Lavi winced as Bookman placed it on top of his forehead again. As Lavi settled, mumbling to himself now and again: Bookman looked to the window.

"A-allen" Lavi called out softly, Bookman looked down at him as he did so. He rose to his feet and walked to the window overlooking the busy streets of everyone returning to their homes. Then, he stared into the reflection of a clock on the wall, _'It's been 50 minutes, where are they?'_

Lenalee walked over to Allen and held his arm, "Allen?"

Allen looked back sharply as if he was in a daze. "R-right, I'm sure Bookman won't mind about it-" He stopped again as he saw a recognizable face gently push through the crowds crossing from one side of the streets to the other. Pale, skinny, blonde hair tied up in a ponytail.

"It's her-!" Allen's eyes widened before sharpening quickly. "Crown –." Allen started to walk forward raising his left arm, bending it ready to transform into it's claws. Krory though grabbed his arm midway forcing him to stop.

"Think carefully," He warned.

Allen bit his lip. He was right, the streets where too crowded now. Rather than preventing casualties in the future by taking out one of the Earl's Noah, there'd be just as many casualties from the civilians around them. Allen cursed as he watched the blonde slip away. "Why are they here?"

Krory let go as he knew Allen would stop, "I don't understand why, but I can guess." He said turning back, "We have to get going." He yelled over his shoulder as they headed back to the inn, their pace a little faster than before.

"We only managed to get the aspirin." Lenalee explained as she burst into the room, Allen and Krory behind. She walked over to Bookman, handing him a paper bag; Bookman removed it examining its contents, "Hmm? It'll do."

"H-how is he?"

"His pulse is getting weaker, occasionally though he has Transient Ischemic Attack…. A mini stroke…. Lack of oxygen to the brain." He explained.

"On our way back, we came across a Noah, the woman."

"Road?"

"No, Taller, the blonde one."

"You mean the morpher?" Bookman questioned to which Krory nodded. As they discussed Allen looked Lavi up and down, worried thoughts flooding his mind. He remembered seeing Lavi always smiley and cheerful, that large cheesy grin on his face, and now, on the brink of-. He cut the thought out of his head_, 'he won't die, he can't! He's going to be the best Book-'_ again he stopped, noticing all the bandages including a fresh one under his eye patch, with his original eye patch on top. Was his eye injured too? "Bookman what happened to his-"

"EXORCISTS!" everyone's eyes shot to the door as they head large footsteps running to their room. "E-Exorcists, the f-finder is here" The innkeeper panted as he stepped inside.

"Let's move," Bookman ordered; his bag miraculously packed in no time at all as he headed to the door, the innkeeper bowed to Lavi before carefully picking him up and carrying him carefully down the stairs.

The innkeeper pushed through them all and laid Lavi down in the Victorian styled carriage. Allen and Lenalee walked round the other side to jump in. As they sat Allen's gazed dropped onto Lavi who was lying on his left side facing them, he would have moved him if it wasn't for a black cat with yellow eyes staring right into Allen's with its tailed draped around Lavi's neck.

"Aww, isn't it cute-!" Lenalee burst into adoration but Allen's eyes focused on the white diamond shape on its forehead.

The cat hissed, growling, before pouncing onto Allen transforming into a dark panther.

Allen pushed Lenalee out the cart, sending her crashing into Krory. Allen reached for his left arm, summoning Crown Clown. He parried briefly with the Panther and knocked it away through the roof of the carriage. Allen jumped out landing on the ground just in front of the enemy.

"I thought something stank. Lulubell." Allen scowled free hand clenched tight in anger, Lenalee rushed to his side, boots now activated. "Bookman, we'll catch you up!" he yelled over his shoulder.

He nodded in agreement, adjusting Lavi; holding his head as he sat where he was lying, before gently resting it back on his lap, Miranda jumped in, opposite Bookman whilst Krory jumped in the driver's seat next to the finder, keeping an eye out.

The finder climbed up, picking up the reins quickly thrashed them and hard sending them galloping away.

Lavi's mouth dropped open a little, his eyes squeezed tightly whilst his head occasionally twitched in discomfort. His breaths were getting sharper and whole body occasionally shivered, mumbling to himself.

"Hang in their Lavi." Miranda reassured him, and at that time leant forward clasping his hand tight in hers. He stopped mumbling, instead shivering and gasping.

* * *

"Well, Don't get me wrong I'm glad to see you – Lulubell is it?" Allen called holding his stance as Lenalee landed gracefully next to him. _'If we can hold her off here we can buy Lavi and the others sometime,'_ he thought to himself not taking his eyes off her.

Lenalee on the other hand continued to glance around, looking at other civilians and possibly other **Noah**.

**"As am I."** The panther bowed its head transforming into Lulubell in her Noah form with black hair. Allen couldn't help but get angrier at the Pentacles lining her forehead. She continued bowing with her left hand placed on her right side. She lowered it and gazed at Allen smiling. **"I honor your choice to spend time with me, on his final breaths." **Lulubell at that point openly crossed her arms, (left hand to right elbow right hand to left), and slowly draped them down to meet in the middle. Lighting up in front of her were small purple fires, seven of them: three on either side and one larger one in the middle.

They flew away from her and started growing, summoning into **Level 3** akuma's and one large **Level 2.** Lulubell forcefully outstretched both her arms in front of her, sending them to charge for the exorcists.

Both Allen and Lenalee cut off two each, the larger one headed south aiming for civilians while the final two flew straight past them.

Lenalee's eyes widened "L-lavi?" She looked to Allen who was thinking the same thing, with a single nod from him she understood and raced to the ones flying away. At least, she would have, if a figure hadn't stepped in her way- with a powerful swing Lulubell kicked unsuspecting Lenalee in the ground.

Allen turned calling to her but as he looked he saw another Lulubell? "A Clone!"

Lulubell laughed flicking a knife from her jacket and going straight for the kill.

"Dammit!" Allen groaned as he parried with her. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Allen screamed pulling away, as his mask fell in front of his face consuming everything in light.

"Le-na-lee," Miranda let go of his hand as she sank back into her seat, gazing at the clear night sky through the whole in the roof of the carriage, where Allen had forced the** Noah** away. Her eyes sharpened as she saw two Akuma hovering not too far away. "Krory-san!" she yelled alerting him, to which Bookman braced himself as the carriage started to shake and bump around, crashing against falling rubble in the cliffs.

Bookman climbed out from under Lavi and leant out the door's window, sending single needles into several pressure points of one of the Akuma, as Krory lept into the sky taking out the other.

Miranda hovered her left hand over her innocence, ready should she have to use it. "Get down!" Bookman warned the finder who cried as a dark matter bullet hit the ground just beneath one of the wheels. It knocked the carriage off course and as it travelled round a bend slowly off a cliff. The horses whined as the carriage pulled down against them.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bookman opened his eyes at a strained recognizable voice. Lenalee had reached down and pushed off the egde the carriage corner in her hands and directed it back onto the track. Everyone exchanged sighs of relief, Krory too as he leaped from sprinting back onto the roof of the carriage.

"Any sign of the Noah" he asked as he joined both Allen and Lenalee on the roof.

Allen shook his head. "Vanished."

"I see, we'-ll," Krory was suddenly caught off balance by the sudden hault of the carriage. The finder jumped off and opened the carriage door, (or at least what was left of it).

"We're almost there." He said watching as Lenalee and Allen made a graceful Landing, Allen immediately went for the bags. Bookman was the first out, ready to take Lavi.

"Please- allow me?" The finder started getting in front of Bookman and helping Lavi. Miranda inside helped pick up his feet so the finder could drag Lavi's shoulder over. As he lifted his arm Lavi screamed and started shaking, the finder froze in shock as Bookman pushed past him. "Lavi-! Wake up!" He yelled as he slowly lowered him to the floor.

"Bookman what do you want us to do-!" Lenalee asked helping Miranda with his feet out the carriage, he was squirming like mad.

"Gaghh- ALLEN! Ahh!" Lavi yelled, Allen just looked at him eyes wide in fear.

"Krory hold his head still, Allen pass me my bag!" Bookman ordered, as the exorcist shuffled into their places, all the finder could do was watch. He looked down at his hands and rubbed his thumbs over his fingers questioningly.

"W-what's happening to him" Miranda stuttered as Bookman continued to rummage, pulling out a brown cork sealed bottle and a cloth.

"I'm going to knock him out, there's no way we can take him like this" he said undoing it with his teeth.

"B-bookman-." Lavi cried. Bookman stopped and turned to him forcing open his left eye, it was zooming left to right searching, his eyes where blood shot, strained and underneath black, tired.

" – b-bookman please- ahh just kill me!" Lavi screamed again, begging. Lenalee lowered her head biting her lip as she tried to hold him down. Miranda just held her shoulders tight, supporting herself at the same time; physically and emotionally.

"Ahh… B-bookman, pl-please – Allen, Allen" Lavi continued to cry.

"Lavi – it's okay-." Allen tried to support him holding his right hand. Lavi gripped it immediately gasping for breath. Bookman placed the cork back in, being careful not to spill any.

"Noah! Tch! Allen- I'm scared, I'm so s-scared uhh." Lavi swallowed hard as Bookman leaned in closer blocking Allen's view and placing the cloth over his mouth and nose. Lavi's eyes shut tighter, trying to break free from their grip. Slowly, Lavi's strength started to weaken and he was out again. "We have to hurry, Krory can you carry him?"

"Of course."

"Finder, please quickly!" Bookman asked out of breath. Trying to hide his emotion.

"Right, this way." The team quickly gathered there belongings and raced into the cave mouth next to where they had parked. The moonlight lighting their path but slowly getting deeper and deeper in the dark.

Everyone stopped suddenly at Lavi's scream "Ahhh! Don't ahhh!" Out of know where one of Lavi's fire dragons raced in a diagonal line crashing into the cave wall!

"Lavi! Cancel your innocence!" Miranda yelled in fear of the cave collapsing as Lavi winced more and struggled in Krory's grip.

"L-lavi-! P-Please hold on," Krory begged as his shoulders and body were being burnt in his outburst.

Bookman's brows crossed in confusion. _'How is that possible? It should have knocked him out, unless..'_ he quickly raised his head yelling "Finder!" desperately wanting to shake the thought from his head. They had to keep moving.

"It's just through here please hurry!" He yelled behind him as they started to head deeper the now built out tunnel. It was a labyrinth; one wrong turn could lead to disaster.

Allen yelled to the front panting a little at the speed. "I've never been this way before,"

"*Pant* It's a defense route, *pants* they have now a total of 8, being used at different times, if you enter the wrong one *pant* they'll be assumed as the enemy and be booby trapped-"

There was a sudden roar in the cave, eyes immediately turned to Lavi to see if it was him, but he had his arms tightly around Krory trying to support himself as he tried to calm down. Krory looked to the floor. The ground was cracking!

"EVERYONE STICK TOGETHER!" Bookman yelled as the floor gave way and sent the whole group plummeting into the darkness.

"Lenalee!"

"LAVI!"

They all cried for each other, Lenalee tried to push off several pieces of rubble but they broke under her boots.

Krory tried scraping his claws into the walls around them but it was too thick and hard. "I can't get a grip!" he yelled to the others. They couldn't hear over Miranda's screams as they kept falling; faster and faster.

_'Crap!'_ Allen cursed as he saw the floor get closer and closer, he cover his face with his arms and shut his eyes tight expecting to hit the floor at any second-


	10. Analysis

"CROWN CLOWN!" Allen yelled at the top of his voice, his arm transformed, the white-hooded cowl stretched, reaching for everyone individually and wrapped around their stomach tight. Everyone whined individually at the force, including the finder who screamed louder – no doubt in fear as well.

At the same time more spears from the white cowl forced their way through the concrete, again and again to slow them down but for some reason they couldn't keep their grip! Allen looked up to them, as it touched it looked as if they eroded. A blue residue seeped into the white and shortly after sizzled into nothing.

'What the?' Allen questioned almost out loud, looking to the others the white was perfectly fine; when he looked back to the walls he saw the walls where soaked in the residue. Allen didn't have time for that now. He twisted his head round again.

Lenalee shut her eyes tight as the ground was now inches away, thinking of hitting the floor any second. She reopened them, and found herself levitating just inches of the ground. "W-what?" she questioned a little spooked. She looked to the others attached to crown clown.

They were now in a large, almost stadium like room. A training room for sure, that seemed to continue on forever. The walls where curved in the center into a doom type shape, or simply an upside down bowl.

"What just happened?" Allen questioned as the metal mask seeped up and over his head, the white material loosened and sunk back into the small hood: releasing them all individually.

Miranda tried to twist out of her position, but couldn't manage to get her feet onto the floor. "I-it's like a force=field" she explained as the others now free tried to as well. They were locked, levitating no more than a meter of the ground, unable to touch the floor, leaving them hovering.

Bookman's eyes twitched as he saw a spark of lighting dash from one side of dome to the other. He twisted onto his front and pulled out a small scroll, summoned 8 needles and simultaneously threw them into their specific locations. Less than a second after he threw them 8 electrical components hissed as electricity burst out of them, reacting to the metal pins and with a crash the exorcists all fell to the floor.

"Umph," Allen moaned a little winded as he rubbed his head knocking off the pain "A little more warning would have been nice" He commented to Bookman but he didn't respond, already standing '_he probably landed on his feet._' He grumbled to himself. As the others stood, they gazed at the hissing beacons a little more until suddenly through a nifty device they sunk into the ground.

Then, as that was their only source of light they were completely surrounded in darkness.

"This, can't be good" Krory aimlessly wondered out loud. Sure to be right.

A red light flashed slowly, fading in and out, like a siren followed by a loud screeching noise, droning again and again and again.

Miranda covered her ears it was piercing. A deep yet calm voice on a large speaker echoed over the siren.

_"**SECURITY BREECHED! INTRUDER ALERT!"**_

"What the heck? OI BAK-SAN!" Allen called placing his hand to his mouth to yell loudly "IT'S US LET US THROUGH," he yelled neutrally.

"Do you think it'll work?" Lena-lee asked a little unconvinced. Allen looked to her nodding.

"It's got to be a misunderstanding" he replied only to be cut off

"**ARE YOU CALLING MY SYSTEM FAULTY! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE WALKER"** a female and rather insulted voice yelled instead of the security. The siren stopped as well as the flashing light as around ten floodlights turned on, surrounding them.

They all shut their eyes tight in adjustment to the bright light. When Lena-lee could finally see she noticed Bookman was now next to Lavi, checking him over in silence.

"That's got to be you Fou, how you've been?" he removed his hand from his eyes, smiling as he looked around trying to find a place he could see her.

She grunted annoyed. **"Jeez, this isn't a time to have a friendly chat Walker!"**

"**Oi, Let me speak."**

"**It's on speaker Baka-Bak."**

"Bak-San!" Allen's smile opened as he laughed to himself, he had missed the pair always bickering together.

"**Fou – Give me a visual"** Bak ordered as a screen appeared on the wall in front of them, a large image of Bak's eye on display. It moved left then right wondering then moved forwards and back.

"**That's the camera you idiot!"** Fou yelled smacking him round the back of the head and crashing into the camera again.

"**What the heck was that for-!" **he yelled rubbing his head as he turned to face her, by the looks of the background Allen assumed they were in his office, the dark room filled with different cameras and screens.

"If we're all done with the greetings will you please let your medical staff see to my apprentice. I was told you'd be expecting us." As Bookman spoke, Bak calmed himself muttering something to Fou as she walked out the room, he leaned forward on his desk and looked into the camera.

"**I'm afraid we can't do that yet."** As Bak said this Allen turned to Bookman who stared darkly at Bak - his eyebrows crossed. One thing was for sure he didn't want to receive a stare like that, especially from Bookman.

"**The whole reason why we're speaking like this (**_**in this mess**_**) is the fact that we weren't expecting you to enter this route. In actual fact this route was written on a map in possession of the finder, but not the one he was ordered to follow."**

"What are you saying?"

"**I would show you the route you should have come through but that'd only damage our security even more"**

"So what you're saying one of us is an Akuma"

"**Worse. A Noah"**

**Short Chappy because I want to slowly build you (and my reputation) back up :P  
Will Lavi get the helps he needs in time?  
And is there really imposter amongst the group of exorcists? **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think :D x**


End file.
